Pastel de cumpleaños
by Josephine Emi
Summary: Aquella fecha se volvió el peor día de su vida. Shuichi jamás imaginó que su cumpleaños fuese ignorado por todos, sobre todo por la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Pero lo peor aún no había llegado...
1. Chapter 1

**Pastel de cumpleaños**

**Capitulo I**

Dieciséis de abril… había esperado muchos meses para que llegase aquella fecha tan importante. No solo se trataba de un cumpleaños más, si no… iba a cumplir veintiún años, la mayoría de edad en muchos países y se sentía realmente emocionado, por fin Yuki dejaría de tratarlo como un mocoso, al menos eso era lo que deseaba y esperaba. Aquella mañana se despertó muy temprano, antes de que el despertador empezara a sonar con aquella melodía irritante que su amante había configurado, todo para asegurarse que se levantaría a la hora indicada. Shuichi le echó una mirada asesina después de apagarlo de malas maneras aun recostado, al menos se encontraba al alcance de su mano, pero lo que le sorprendía es que Yuki no se despertara con aquel escandaloso ruido, ya que no había sentido movimiento alguno del otro lado de la cama. Shuichi había tenido la intención de esperar a que Yuki lo saludara por su propia cuenta, pero luego de algunos segundos de silencio pensó que lo mejor sería molestarlo como de costumbre, ya que por lo general Yuki estaba demasiado ocupado para preocuparse por esas cosas, pero al final siempre lo terminaba llevando a un elegante restaurante o le compraba alguno de sus caprichos, y al término del día… pasaban una noche maravillosa. Shuichi sentía que se derretía con solo pensar en eso, así que con todo el entusiasmo del mundo se dio la vuelta para sorprenderlo y ganarse un regaño por parte del rubio, pero grande fue su decepción cuando se dio cuenta que Yuki no se encontraba ahí. Shuichi se quedó algunos segundos en silencio, analizando la situación o intentando hacerlo mejor dicho, ya que no entendía por qué su rubio amante no se encontraba en la cama. Por algunos momentos pensó que tal vez Yuki le habría dicho que se levantaría temprano porque tenía que ir a algún lugar, pero no… no recordaba nada de eso, ni siquiera habían charlado lo suficiente la noche pasada ya que como siempre, Shuichi regresaba hecho polvo de los ensayos con la banda y encontraba a Yuki encerrado en aquella habitación donde escribía sus novelas.

El cantante cambió su expresión por completo, pero luego de torturarse mentalmente pensó que solo se estaba ahogando en un vaso con agua, lo de Yuki de seguro solo era trabajo y regresaría pronto a casa, era imposible que se olvidara su cumpleaños. Así que cambiando aquella cara de tristeza por una de alegría, buscó algo decente que ponerse y después de coger su mochila, salió corriendo del departamento al darse cuenta lo tarde que era, sabía muy bien que ni en su cumpleaños su adorable y amoroso manager, se contendría de no apuntarle con aquella arma que parecía salida del mismo infierno.

Era una mañana extrañamente calurosa, ya que se suponía que estaban en medio de la primavera y el verano aún tardaría en llegar. Y como se negaba rotundamente a comprarse un auto por tener una excusa para que Yuki siempre lo lleve al trabajo, y la idea de tener una moto como Hiro, no le llamaba mucho la atención, tuvo que acomodarse la gorra y colocarse las gafas oscuras para no ser reconocido y empezar a correr como un loco desquiciado por las calles. Realmente Mister K lo asesinaría si se enteraba que andaba arriesgándose de esa manera, podría ser descubierto por las fans, sufrir algún accidente o peor aún, ser víctima de un secuestro, pero Shuichi como siempre de confiado, solía decir que solo exagerada y nada sucedería.

Además lo único que quería era llegar rápido a los estudios para ser felicitado por su cumpleaños, al menos su mejor amigo de toda la vida estaría ahí para él.

Pero cuando llegó a aquel edificio y el elevador lo llevó hacia el piso deseado, se encontró en medio de un caos. Apenas puso un pie en la oficina tuvo que hacerse a un lado para evitar ser atropellado por alguien que pasaba rápidamente con unas cajas a cuestas, persona que reconoció como Suguro, al menos eso creía. Shuichi dejó su mochila sobre una silla y al dirigirse a la sala de grabaciones, se dio cuenta que todo había sido guardado en cajas o bolsas, por algunos segundos pensó que se trataba de un sueño, ya que aquello no tenía lógica alguna, pero en eso apareció Hiro con la expresión de alguien que había sido obligado a salir muy temprano de casa.

- ¡HIROOOOOOOOO! ¡BUENOS DIAS! – gritó entusiasmado Shuichi, esperando un abrazo o algo parecido, pero su amigo solo le dirigió una mirada cansada.

- Al parecer lo has olvidado – dijo con voz seria.

- ¿Eh? ¿Olvidar que?

- ¡La mudanza! ¡Hace dos semanas el demonio de K ha estado repitiéndolo! Como nos ha ido tan bien con el disco que sacamos, hemos podido por fin… ¡por fin! Pasarnos a las oficinas del último piso, las cuales son más grandes y mejores que estas, claro esta que Seguchi-san lo autorizó con una mueca de dolor... ¡pero no importa!, al fin tendremos más espacio para ensayar.

- Es… es verdad, la mudanza… lo había olvidado por estar pensando en…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Nada! – se obligó a decir Shuichi con una sonrisa fingida. Aunque en pocos minutos supuso que solo se trataba de una broma y que pronto Hiro le diría que se animara, ya que celebrarían junto a sus amigos su cumpleaños después de realizada la mudanza. Aún era temprano, por lo que se aferró a aquella idea feliz y pronto estuvo cargando cajas y llevándolas a la oficina del último piso. Realmente la vista era hermosa desde ese lugar, al abrir las ventanas de par en par casi juro sentir toda la energía de Tokio inundando sus pulmones. Estaba decidido, no podía pensar en tonterías y mucho menos atreverse a decir que Hiro se había olvidado por completo de él, pero… conforme las horas pasaban y el trabajo aumentaba, empezaba a sentir que aquellas vibras positivas con las cuales había empezado el día iban abandonándolo. Al final, terminó tirado sobre el piso pidiendo a gritos un vaso de agua, ya que Seguchi-san había sido tan amable de no contratar personal de limpieza para que ellos no se perdiesen de la oportunidad de ordenar todo por ellos mismos. Shuichi sabía que lo había hecho apropósito, solo para verlos sufrir, pero no le importaba ya que aquel piso era completamente suyo ahora, una vez que terminasen de instalar todo quedaría muy bien y podrían descansar un poco si es que Mister K no los obligaba a ensayar al menos dos canciones antes de irse a casa.

A eso de las tres de la tarde terminaron de acomodar todo. Shuichi se apoyó contra la ventana para recibir un poco de aire fresco mientras abría una bebida y la empezaba a tomar, en el proceso sacó su celular de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se dio cuenta que Yuki no había mandado ni un solo mensaje, mucho menos llamado en todo el día. Eso hizo que se entristeciera y más, al notar que ninguno de sus amigos lo había saludado por ese día tan especial, ni siquiera lo habían comentado. Intentó aferrarse a una última esperanza, que al terminar todo el trabajo le dieran una sorpresa y el se sintiera tonto por haber pensando en que se habían olvidado de él, pero… tanto como Hiro, Suguro y Mister K, estaban tan ocupados yendo y viniendo, discutiendo porque nadie quería ensayar después de todo el trabajo y acusando al rubio de cabello largo de explotador, empezó a darse por vencido. No tenía sentido decirles nada, en otra ocasión se los hubiera reprochado, hasta armado un escándalo… pero esta vez permaneció callado, ya que si no recordaban por si mismos que aquel día cumplía la mayoría de edad y realmente era muy importante para él, no tenía ninguna gracia hacerlo a la fuerza.

Al final terminaron ensayando bajo amenaza de muerte. Suguro y Hiro sentían que los dedos empezaban a sangrarle por tanto tocar el teclado y el piano respectivamente, mientras Shuichi por poco y pierde la voz por segunda vez, pero siendo ya las ocho de la noche y viendo que sus representados estaban al borde del desmayo o mejor dicho con un pie en la tumba, anunció que podían irse a casa. Shuichi, quien había hecho todo lo posible para que su comportamiento fuese el mismo de siempre, fue el primero en salir, tomando su mochila sin despedirse de nadie, estando en ese punto lo único que quería era regresar a casa lo más pronto posible y pasar algunas horas agradables junto a Yuki, aunque el mencionado… no había dado la menor señal de vida en todo el día.

Si al menos… alguien se hubiese acordado de él, pero parecía que con la mudanza y lo demás, se habían olvidado completamente de aquella fecha. Shuichi no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas mientras regresaba a casa caminando.

Realmente aquel día había sido horrible… ¿acaso algo peor podría suceder?

Mientras tanto, regresando a los estudios, los chicos aún permanecían ahí. Hiro había pensado que Shuichi solo estaba en el baño, pero cuando lo buscó por todos lados no lo encontró. Sabía que algo había sucedido ya que lo conocía bien y su comportamiento no fue el mismo de siempre a pesar que se esforzase por ello, pero realmente creía que había estado deprimido a causa de Yuki como siempre, pero al regresar a la sala principal y dejarse caer sobre el sofá, de repente se puso de pie de un salto como si se hubiese sentado sobre clavos, rápidamente se puso en el camino de Suguro, que se disponía marcharse a casa, el chico de cabellos negros lo miró sorprendido, preguntándose porque lo sujetaba de los hombros con aquella expresión en su rostro, parecía haber visto un fantasma por lo pálido que estaba.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué me perdí? – preguntó confundido.

- Dime que día es hoy…

- Lunes… pero…

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Quiero saber la fecha!

- Es dieciséis de abril… - dijo el chico tranquilamente.

- ¿Eres consciente de lo que acabas de decir?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿¡No recuerdas que día es este!

- Claro… hoy fue la mudanza, Mister K nos lo vino repitiendo hace semanas.

- ¡Mierda! ¿¡Como pude olvidarlo! ¡Y tu igual! ¡Se supone que también eres su amigo! Pero… yo lo conozco desde la escuela, no me va a perdonar… ahora entiendo porque estaba tan decaído.

- No entiendo nada de lo que estas hablando.

- ¿Pueden dejar de gritar? Es mejor que se vallan a casa – dijo Tohma apareciendo repentinamente – Nakano-san deja de armar tanto drama, cualquiera puede olvidarse el cumpleaños de su supuesto mejor amigo de ves en cuando… - dijo el rubio sin la menor pizca de piedad y desapareciendo al entrar al elevador.

Hiro y Suguro se quedaron en silencio. Hiro sabía que Tohma Seguchi odiaba a Shuichi por haber ganado el corazón de Yuki, por eso no le importaba lo que dijera… pero en esta ocasión si que había tenido la razón al decir "supuesto mejor amigo", se supone que él tendría que estar pendiente a fechas como aquellas, y más cuando siempre había sido el primero en saludar al pelirosa. En esos momentos salió corriendo para ver si lo alcanzaba, caso contrario iría directamente al departamento de Yuki, sabía que lo encontraría ahí, y no le importaba si interrumpía algo entre ellos, lo único que quería era disculparse con Shuichi antes que fuese tarde… bueno, mas tarde de lo que ya era. En el camino, marcó varias veces a su celular pero no respondía, esto indicaba que estaba realmente molesto con él, por eso aceleró en la moto siguiendo el camino que solía tomar para ir a casa, no sin observar bien a los alrededores por si este se encontraba aun en la calle.

Sin embargo al llegar al departamento y tocar miles de veces el timbre, nadie salió a abrirle. Vio las luces apagadas y pensó que su amigo se estaba ocultando, hasta tuvo que gritar su nombre para ver si alguien se asomaba por la ventana, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando el guardián del edificio salió por tanto griterío. El hombre le dijo que el cantante no había vuelto a casa, menos aun el rubio escritor, por lo que Hiro se quedó sentado fuera, esperando que alguien volviese… en esos momentos solo habían tres cosas en su mente. La primera era que Yuki había encontrado a Shuichi vagando por las calles y se lo habría llevado a algún lugar, esta idea era la más probable aunque no lo convencía del todo; la segunda… que Yuki Eiri se habría olvidado por completo del cumpleaños de su amante, y apenas lo viese lo golpearía; y la tercera… que Shuichi no tardaría en regresar a casa y le pediría perdón por haber sido tan mal amigo. Sucediese lo que fuera, tenía tres opciones, así que se dispuso a esperar hasta la medianoche si fuese necesario, y si no ocurría nada… tendría que recurrir al ultimo recurso, a un número que tenía registrado en su teléfono pero que evitaba siempre que podía.

- Si lo llamo ahora… solo lo insultaré… algo me dice que no fui el único en olvidarse de su cumpleaños – dijo Hiro con voz baja, mientras esperaba a un lado de la moto.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba Shuichi apoyado contra el barandal de un puente, viendo los autos pasar y levantando de vez en cuando la mirada para apreciar el cielo nocturno. Al principio había estado realmente enfadado porque su mejor amigo se olvidase de aquel día, pero conforme iba pensando las cosas se dio cuenta que todos habían estado atareados por la mudanza, no podía culparlo… al menos no como quisiera, en esos momentos se arrepintió de no haber sido el mismo de siempre, debió molestarlos y empezar a armar un gran berrinche por olvidarse de él. Shuichi tenía la intención de llamarlo por teléfono e invitarlo al departamento, quizás podrían salir a comer algo o a ver una película, la noche era joven aun y no tendrían que ir a ensayar hasta mediodía. Realmente con deprimirse no conseguiría nada. Así que se dispuso regresar a casa y llamar a su amigo, también molestar a Suguro con sus berrinches vía teléfono, estos pensamientos hicieron que se sintiera tonto, había desperdiciado el día por estar deprimido pero aun podía hacer algo para compensarlo. Pensó en marcar el número de Hiro mientras regresaba a casa, cuando en eso algo lo hizo detenerse y mirar hacia la derecha del puente, no sabía que había sido esa fuerza que lo llevó a mirar hacía ese lado y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ya que en esos momentos el auto de Yuki se estacionaba frente a un conocido restaurante. Al principio pensó que solo se estaba dejando llevar por sus ideas, pero nunca había fallado al reconocer aquel bendito auto, y lo peor no fue eso, si no que al bajar el rubio… lo hizo junto a un jovencito de cabellos negros. Shuichi se quedó paralizado al ver aquella escena, el chico lo cogía del brazo mientras lo miraba amorosamente y Yuki no hacía nada por evitarlo.

El peor defecto de Shuichi era sacar conclusiones muy rápido y en esta ocasión no fue de otra manera. Primero porque Yuki había desaparecido desde la mañana y no le había dejado ni una nota, mucho menos llamado en todo el santo día; luego por aparecerse en un restaurante con un chico que se parecía mucho a él físicamente y por último, las cosas habían sucedido en el día de su cumpleaños y esto hizo que no pudiese contenerse ni pensar correctamente, en esos momentos salió corriendo ignorando los constantes timbrazos de su celular. Simplemente quería desaparecer y no hablar con nadie.

Sus piernas lo llevaron lo más lejos que pudieron, hasta que se detuvo cansado y sintiendo que el corazón le iba a explotar dentro del pecho por los constantes latidos que daba con furia. Tuvo que respirar por la boca al sentirse ahogado y llevarse una mano hacia el pecho para intentar aliviar el dolor que le ocasionaba su corazón. Al principio no le importó en donde se encontraba, pero al recuperar el sentido se dio cuenta que no conocía aquellas calles. Se puso alerta ya que se había alejado mucho de la avenida principal y todo estaba silencioso por esos lares. Shuichi intentó regresar al camino pero aquellos sucios callejones parecían laberintos sin salida, estuvo caminando perdido y al parecer solo iba adentrándose más en aquellas desconocidas calles. Shuichi pensó que lo mejor sería pedir ayuda y llamar a Hiro de una vez, pero cuando sacó su teléfono se dio cuenta que alguien lo observaba desde la oscuridad haciendo que un escalofrío horrible se apoderara de su cuerpo. Intentó alejarse sin llamar mucho la atención, pero pronto notó que no solo era uno, si no dos o tres que estaban pendientes de él.

- ¿Por qué tienen que pasarme esas cosas a mi? – se dijo mentalmente intentando conservar lo poco que aún tenía de calma. Pero apenas apresuró el paso vio como aquellos delincuentes empezaban a seguirlo, ya estaba dicho… iban a robarle sus cosas o quizás algo peor. El cantante salió corriendo de nuevo, pero sus piernas le dolían y sus pasos eran torpes, esos hombres estaban demasiado cerca y lo último de lo que fue consciente fue que tropezó y cayó bruscamente al suelo…

Después de eso, todo fue oscuridad para él.

Era más de medianoche cuando Hiro se rindió y se dispuso regresar a casa. Cuando viese a su amigo le pediría perdón y haría lo que fuese para compensarlo, pero apenas subió a su moto… vio como aquel auto negro tan conocido llegaba y se estacionaba en la entrada para llamar al guardián. Hiro no pudo contenerse y bajo de la moto para acercarse a él, el escritor estaba solo como lo había pensado y peor aún, con una expresión de lo más tranquila.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces llegando a estas horas? –dijo lanzándose sobre él y sujetándolo con brusquedad por la camisa.

- ¿¡Eres idiota o qué! - respondió Yuki, liberándose de un manotazo - ¡No me importa que seas el amigo de Shuichi! ¡No voy a dejar que nadie me hable así!

- Ahora si pronuncias su nombre… ¿¡No! ¡Cuando acostumbras llamarlo de mil maneras!

- ¿Qué carajos te pasa? ¿Acaso estas drogado o qué? – dijo Yuki cerrando de un golpe la puerta de su auto y entregándole las llaves al guardián que se había apresurado en salir al escuchar el escándalo, para ayudarlo a guardar el auto.

- ¡Por tu culpa Shuichi anda perdido por ahí y no ha regresado a casa!

- ¿Eh? Pero si lo conoces mejor que yo… si está con sus berrinches de seguro se ha ido con Sakuma-san a llorarle.

- ¿Berrinches? Pues tendría toda la razón… Shuichi generalmente llora por idioteces, pero… ¿te imaginas como se sentirá después que sus amigos y cierto escritor con el corazón de hielo han olvidado su cumpleaños?

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? Su cumpleaños es la próxima semana.

- Es hoy… mejor dicho fue ayer, dieciséis de abril. Siendo su mejor amigo no tengo perdón… lo olvidé por completo, pero al menos su pareja debió acordarse…

Yuki cambió de expresión en esos momentos y buscando las llaves del departamento se dispuso a subir con Hiro siguiéndolo. Cuando abrió la puerta y encendió las luces, buscó al pelirosa por todos los rincones y no lo encontró. Tampoco tenía llamadas perdidas y eso indicaba que Shuichi había estado esperando que él se comunicara primero. Yuki se dejó caer sobre una silla, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, sintiéndose tan idiota por haber confundido las fechas. Ya era muy tarde y quien sabría donde estaría su amante. Pero en eso recordó sus propias palabras, sobre que Shuichi quizás habría ido a refugiarse con Sakuma-san, pero Hiro fue más rápido que él y ya se encontraba marcando los números para preguntarle si lo habría visto. Pero antes de que apretara el botón verde para realizar la llamada… el teléfono de Yuki empezó a sonar. El escritor vio que era un número desconocido pero rápidamente contestó y bastó que intercambiara algunas palabras con aquella persona, para ponerse tan pálido como la cera. Luego de afirmar muchas veces como un robot, la llamada se cortó y soltó el teléfono como si este le quemara la mano.

- ¿¡Era Shuichi! – preguntó Hiro conteniéndose de sacudirlo para que reaccionara.

- No… pero, ya se donde se encuentra – dijo Yuki con voz débil.

- ¡Ya suéltalo de una vez!

- Está en el hospital… Shuichi ha sufrido un ataque por parte de unos delincuentes y ahora está en cuidados intensivos…

Yuki parecía haber perdido el control de su cuerpo, no podía reaccionar y aún mantenía aquella expresión en su rostro. Hiro no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, hace pocas horas había estado con él, hace tan poco tiempo… pero la culpa que sentía en esos momentos, no llegaba ni a la mitad de la de Yuki. El rubio reaccionó bruscamente y empujando a Hiro para quitarlo de su camino, salió rápidamente del departamento…

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Pastel de cumpleaños**

**Por Killari Ai (Ai-chan)**

**II**

El doctor había prohibido terminantemente las visitas hasta que Shuichi fuera transferido a una habitación. Por eso, Yuki y Hiro tuvieron que regresar a la sala de espera, sin embargo al llegar se encontraron con un grupito inesperado de personas. Hiro se sentó en el espacio libre que había, sin el menor rastro de sorpresa en su cara, ya que fue la llamada que realizó mientras Yuki casi asesinaba al doctor al no obtener respuestas coherentes sobre el estado de su amante, lo que hizo que Suguro, Mister K y Tohma aparecieran a mitad de la noche. Hiro había querido avisar también a los padres del joven, pero estos se encontraban de viaje y era mejor no atormentarlos con ello, ya que de seguro solo se trataría de un susto, al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

Yuki permaneció alejado de todos, apoyado contra la puerta sin quitar los ojos del corredor esperando a que el doctor apareciera de una maldita vez, para que les dijese en que condiciones se encontraba el cantante. La sala de espera estaba demasiado silenciosa, si bien al principio se escucharon algunos murmullos, ahora todos permanecían con la boca cerrada, mirándose nerviosamente entre ellos o contemplando la hora a cada instante. Eran las tres de la mañana y aún no sabían nada. Yuki empezaba a perder la poquísima paciencia que aún tenía. Y peor aun, cuando Tohma se puso se pie y anunció que se retiraba. Todo el mundo sabía que Shuichi le importaba un comino por haberse quedado con Yuki, por ello, nadie dijo o comentó nada acerca de su actitud. El escritor empezaba a sentirse mal por todo lo sucedido, el pecho le punzaba horriblemente a causa de la taquicardia que tenía en esos momentos, estaba demasiado ansioso pero no lo demostraba, su expresión era la misma de siempre, pero el temblor de sus manos empezaba a delatarlo.

Y justo cuando iba a salir para dirigirse a la cafetería del hospital, el doctor llegó después de una larga y atormentadora espera.

- ¿Cómo está él? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – preguntó Hiro levantándose de un salto y acercándose al hombre.

- ¿Es grave? ¿Ya identificaron a quienes lo atacaron? – preguntó Suguro con voz baja.

- Señores tranquilícense – dijo el doctor con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba – El chico se encuentra estable ahora, pero hemos tenido que sedarlo para que pueda descansar mejor. El ataque le produjo hematomas en brazos y piernas, por lo que tendrá el cuerpo adolorido por varios días. Pero, eso no es todo...

- ¡Dígalo de una vez! – dijo Yuki acercándose con una mirada fría y penetrante que asustó al hombre, haciendo que la pausa se hiciera más larga y todos estuviesen a punto de sacarle la información a patadas si fuese necesario.

- Lo que sucede es que aparte de los hematomas, el paciente muestra un severo golpe en la cabeza. Quizás fue una caída, o tal vez esos delincuentes lo golpearon con algún objeto. No sabemos cuanto pudo afectarle esto, tenemos que esperar a que despierte para continuar con los análisis. Pero descuiden, él está fuera de peligro.

- ¿Cómo puede asegurarnos eso? No tiene idea lo que pudo haber ocasionado esos golpes en él, tal vez lo mejor sería que lo trasladase a una clínica – dijo Yuki sin poder esconder aquel tono nervioso en su voz.

- Eso sería muy arriesgado, el paciente no está en condiciones para un traslado. Además aquí podemos darle una buena atención. Cómo le dije, debemos esperar a que despierte, cualquier doctor le dirá lo mismo… es imposible saber en que estado se encuentra realmente. Por favor comprenda.

- Mmnnn…

- Solo nos queda esperar. Y si alguno de ustedes desea puede quedarse con él, dentro de pocos minutos será llevado a una habitación. Las visitas para los demás serán de dos hasta las cinco de la tarde, así que tendré que pedirles que decidan quien se quedará. Lamento que no puedan hacerlo los tres.

Hiro iba a ofrecerse de voluntario, ya que se sentía muy culpable de todo lo sucedido, pero Yuki se le adelantó y no pudo decir nada. Además, sabía bien que el primer rostro que desearía ver Shuichi al despertar, no sería el suyo. Con estos pensamientos se marchó junto a los demás, no sin voltear antes a ver al escritor, que en esos momentos se disponía a llenar unas fichas para el hospital.

Las enfermeras lo reconocieron inmediatamente, pero Yuki usando aquel encanto demoniaco que poseía, las convenció para que no esparcieran la noticia, de lo contrario pronto estaría la prensa acosándolos y esto no ayudaría en nada para la recuperación de su amante. El escritor respiró profundamente antes de entrar al elevador para dirigirse a la habitación, odiaba con todo su ser los hospitales, pero en esta ocasión tendría que aguantarse. Felizmente el cuarto donde estaba Shuichi, quedaba un poco alejado de los demás, y al girar la manija de la puerta para entrar al lugar sintió aquel fastidioso dolor en el pecho, era como si su corazón se contrajese.

La cama estaba cerca de la ventana. Solo había una pequeña mesa, un televisor en lo alto y un baño privado, era más que suficiente. Al menos podrían estar a solas y hablar de lo sucedido cuando el chico despertase. Yuki tenía muchas cosas en mente para decirle, empezando por una disculpa, estaba preparando las palabras adecuadas, pero, apenas lo vio profundamente dormido en aquella solitaria cama, sintió como el dolor en el pecho aumentaba.

- Shuichi… - pronunció con voz baja.

Yuki se sentó cerca de él, sobre una silla que encontró. Shuichi se veía tan diferente a cómo lo recordaba. Sus mejillas estaban pálidas, sus manos frías, aquellos labios que tantas veces besó se encontraban secos, llevaba vendas en los brazos y piernas, y una en especial que envolvía su cabeza. Al principio Yuki se alarmó al escuchar en la maquina aquellos latidos tan débiles, pero luego recordó que era por el sedante que le habían aplicado.

Si tan solo hubiese recordado la fecha, esto no hubiera sucedido.

En esos momentos se encontrarían festejando, de seguro las risas de Shuichi se escucharían hasta la calle y terminaría como de costumbre hablando incoherencias a causa del alcohol. Aunque, también estaría acosándolo, aferrándose a su brazo como goma de mascar y rogando porque le diera un beso o le hiciera una caricia. Así de simple era Shuichi, siempre se alegraba con solo recibir una pequeña muestra de afecto de su parte. En esos momentos, Yuki se inclinó hacia él y besó aquella frente húmeda, de seguro se encontraba con fiebre ya que su respiración era irregular. Tuvo la tentación de acariciar sus cabellos, pero al estirar una mano se detuvo en el camino, observándola en silencio, odiándola al no haber hecho caso a esos impulsos que tuvo para coger el celular y hacerle una llamada.

Yuki no supo en que momento se quedó dormido. Pero, al despertar se encontró apoyado contra la pared, sentado a medias sobre la silla y a punto de caerse al piso. Estaba adormilado aun, pero en eso su teléfono empezó a sonar de una manera escandalosa con aquel tono que su amante le había configurado a escondidas. Yuki arqueó las cejas al escuchar "The rage beat" a todo volumen y tuvo que salir inmediatamente de la habitación para contestar la llamada de su editora. Aquel tonito lo había despertado por completo junto a su mal humor, no pudo evitar contestarle de malas maneras a la mujer cuando ella le preguntó acerca del escrito que tenía pendiente. Yuki colgó y guardó rápidamente el teléfono, en esos momentos no tenía cabeza para nada, sabía que no estaría tranquilo hasta que Shuichi despertara y pudieran regresar a casa.

Pero, al volver a la habitación Yuki se llevó una gran sorpresa. Al parecer el ruido molesto de su celular había servido de algo, ya que Shuichi se encontraba con los ojos abiertos y una expresión extraña en su rostro. Yuki se acercó rápidamente a él y se arrodilló sobre el suelo para poder contemplarlo mejor. Sus miradas se cruzaron en esos momentos, pero la expresión del cantante no cambió, parecía preocupado y muy nervioso. Yuki intentó sujetarle las manos, pero apenas rozó las del chico, éste las retiró de una manera brusca.

- No me toques – dijo con voz débil.

- Shuichi, sé que estás molesto por lo de ayer, me confundí con las fechas… y bueno…

- ¿Fechas?

- Haré todo lo que tú quieras para compensarte.

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?, ¿qué es este lugar?

- Ayer te trajo una ambulancia, al parecer unos delincuentes te atacaron. Sé que todo esto es mi culpa y… ¡demonios!, jamás quise que nada te sucediese – dijo Yuki alterándose un poco y llevándose una mano a los cabellos.

- Me siento extraño, el cuerpo me arde por completo y tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza.

- Llamaré al doctor para que te revise.

- Sí… - Shuichi intentó sentarse sobre la cama, pero solo ocasionó que un gemido de dolor saliera de sus labios. Yuki quiso ayudarlo pero el chico lo detuvo con una mirada penetrante y seria. – No quiero que me toque un desconocido, no sé quien eres, así que por favor limítate a llamar a ese doctor – terminó por decir con una voz fría, un tono que jamás había escuchado en él.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Acaso es una broma? ¿Te estás vengando por haberme olvidado de tu cumpleaños?

- No tengo la menor idea de lo que estas diciendo.

- ¿Eh?

- Ya dije que no te conozco.

Yuki pensaba que Shuichi estaba vengándose de él, sabía muy bien que el cantante reaccionaba muchas veces de esa manera, por lo que se acercó e intentó besarlo. Pero, Shuichi reaccionó de una manera inesperada, usando las pocas fuerzas que tenía le dio una bofetada que dejó marcado momentáneamente el rostro de Yuki.

- ¡Pero que…!

- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE CONOZCO! ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ PERVERTIDO! ¿¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA INTENTAR BESARME DE ESA MANERA! – gritó Shuichi perdiendo el control, agitándose mucho y haciendo que las enfermeras llegasen corriendo para ver que sucedía. Yuki se quedó en silencio, aún podía sentir aquella bofetada y su mejilla ardiéndole, sin embargo permaneció parado en medio de la habitación sin poder reaccionar ante lo sucedido. Pronto llegó el doctor y tuvo que jalarlo del brazo para que lo acompañara a su consultorio, Yuki no comprendía que rayos había sucedido, era la primera vez que Shuichi le gritaba con ese odio y lo miraba de aquella manera. El hombre le pidió que esperara mientras iba a revisar al chico y a hacerle los análisis correspondientes ahora que había despertado.

Y apenas el doctor salió, alguien entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Yuki pensó que el hombre habría olvidado algo, pero al sentir un abrazo por la espalda y escuchar una voz conocida, no se movió. El escritor estaba totalmente desconcertado, no tenía ánimos ni fuerza para despreciar al odioso de su cuñado.

- Eiri, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Tohma haciendo que se diera la vuelta, obligándolo a que lo viese a la cara.

- Él me pegó y dijo que no sabía quien era.

- ¿Eh? ¿Quién? ¿Shindou-san?

- Sí.

- Solo debe estar enfadado por lo de ayer, ya se le pasará.

- Jamás me había visto de esa manera. Era como si fuera otra persona.

- Ya verás que en unos días será el mismo escandaloso de siempre y te pedirá disculpas – dijo Tohma abrazándolo y aprovechando ese momento de debilidad.

- El que debería pedir disculpas debía ser yo…

- Yo creo que solo se trata de uno de sus berrinches. Has estado trabajando hasta muy tarde y ahora tienes que cargar con esto tú solo, tal vez lo mejor sería que te mudaras conmigo hasta que Shindou-san se recupere por completo aquí.

- ¿Mudarme?

- Eiri… sabes que yo te cuidaría muy bien… - dijo Tohma sujetándolo de la barbilla y acercándose un poco.

- Quizás tengas razón, pero…

- ¡Yuki-sama! ¡Yuki-sama! – entró repentinamente al consultorio una de las enfermeras luciendo agitada, - ¡El doctor quiere que venga ahora mismo a la habitación del paciente! ¡Algo muy grave ha sucedido con Shindou-san! El escritor no esperó a que se lo dijesen dos veces, ignorando a Tohma se puso de pie y salió detrás de la enfermera. El rubio cambió su expresión amable por una furiosa, estaba a punto de conseguir lo que quería y si no hubiese sido por la inoportuna de la enfermera, hubiera hecho que Eiri le prometiera que se mudaría con él. Tohma estaba echando fuego por los ojos y decidió acercarse también a la habitación, lo que más lamentaba era no poder tocar a ese mocoso de cabello rosa, todo por no lastimar a la persona que más amaba, solo por esta razón se controlaba.

Antes de llegar a la habitación arrastrando pesadamente los pies y al borde de empezar con su propio berrinche, escuchó la voz del doctor haciéndole algunas preguntas al cantante. Luego de eso, los gritos de Yuki que por poco y se escuchan hasta la avenida principal. Tohma aceleró el paso y encontró a Eiri abrazando a Shuichi mientras este hacia todo lo posible para liberarse del agarre.

- ¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma! ¡Estás yendo demasiado lejos Shuichi!

- ¡No es una broma! ¿¡Que rayos crees que estás haciendo! ¡Suéltame!

- ¡No lo haré! ¡Te he repetido hasta el cansancio que me perteneces y así será!

- ¿¡Eh! ¿¡Estás demente!

- ¡Eres mi amante y no voy a dejarte aquí!

- ¿¡Pero que barbaridades estás diciendo! ¡Jamás me fijaría en un tipo tan violento y molesto como tú!

- ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! ¡Hace menos de dos días gritabas a los cuatro vientos tu amor por mí! ¿¡Y ahora me tratas así! – gritó Yuki sujetándolo fuertemente de los hombros para verlo directamente a los ojos, pero esto solo hizo que Shuichi gimiera del dolor y se doblara en dos al no soportarlo. En eso, Yuki escuchó sus sollozos, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas y el joven se llevó las manos al rostro para evitar que lo viesen. Yuki no quería alejarse de él, pero tuvo que salir de la habitación ante una orden del doctor, él sabía muy bien que ambos eran pareja pero Shuichi no estaba en condiciones para escuchar más de lo que debía. Aunque después del escándalo ocasionado, no habría de otra que contarle la verdad.

- ¡Maldita sea! – dijo Yuki golpeando con fuerza la pared. - ¡Realmente soy un idiota!

- Eiri ya deja de lamentarte, el doctor ha dicho que todo eso se debe a una perdida temporal de memoria. No puedes hacer nada por el momento… ahora para Shindou-san no eres más que un extraño – dijo Tohma explicándole a su manera lo que el doctor le había comentado.

- Me lo llevaré de aquí, él se va conmigo lo quiera o no.

- Eso sería como un secuestro.

- ¿Y? ¿Acaso alguna vez me ha importado lo que piensen los demás?

- No estamos hablando de los demás sino de Shindou-san. Deberías dejar que el doctor se haga cargo y mudarte conmigo… sería lo más inteligente.

- Lo siento Tohma pero tu plan no funcionará, además apenas Shuichi sea dado de alta me lo llevaré al departamento.

- Sí que eres terco Eiri…

Y con esto Tohma se retiró molesto, pero sin dejar sus planes de lado. Ahora con Shuichi fuera, era su oportunidad para actuar y destrozar de una vez por todas esa relación. Esta idea hizo que a pesar de su malestar, sonriera levemente.

Yuki por su parte, permaneció en la sala de espera por largas horas. No deseaba hablar con nadie pero para su desgracia, llegaron los amigos de Shuichi. El rubio frunció el ceño sintiéndose incómodo, y más ante la lluvia de preguntas que le hicieron. Yuki solo respondió con monosílabos, aunque esto no hizo que dejaran de hablarle. Estaba a punto de mandarlos al demonio, cuando en eso el doctor volvió a aparecer.

- Lamento informarles que la perdida de memoria del paciente Shindou puede ser tanto temporal como permanente. Vamos a hacer todo lo posible para que recupere sus recuerdos, pero va a necesitar la ayuda y apoyo de todos, en especial la de usted… Yuki-sama – dijo el doctor lanzándole una mirada molesta – Él podrá dejar el hospital en dos semanas, esperemos que para ese tiempo recuerde alguna cosa. Se qué siendo el vocalista de una banda, esto retrasará mucho el trabajo de todos ustedes, pero sé que comprenden la situación.

- Nosotros sí… pero esperamos que nuestro adorable manager lo entienda y no intente usar medios forzosos para hacer que recupere la memoria – dijo Suguro con voz baja a Hiro.

- Shuichi… todo esto es mi culpa – dijo Hiro tristemente.

- Tranquilo Nakano-san, él es fuerte. Ya verás que pronto se recupera. Además, no eres el único que se siente así, estoy seguro que Eiri-san está con los mismos conflictos mentales.

- Espero que sean el doble que los míos – dijo Hiro lanzándole una mirada molesta al escritor.

- Y por cierto, cuando sea dado de alta el paciente…

- Él se irá conmigo – dijo Yuki interrumpiendo al doctor.

- No creo que sea lo más adecuado Yuki-sama…

- ¡Ya he dicho que Shuichi regresará conmigo! – dijo Yuki saliendo de la sala de espera. Estaba realmente mortificado por todo aquello.

Hiro y Suguro intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. El doctor ya no sabía que más decir, en esos momentos se retiró con un suspiro de resignación.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

- No tengo la menor idea Nakano-san.

- Supongo que lo primero será informar a Mister K y a Seguchi-san. Y tenemos dos semanas para convencer al cabeza dura de Yuki para que deje a Shuichi mudarse conmigo.

- ¿Crees que ceda a ello?

- Mmnn… pues la verdad no.

Y ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pastel de cumpleaños**

**Capitulo III**

Las dos semanas pasaron demasiado rápido pero sucedieron varios acontecimientos durante este periodo. Primero, se anunció que la banda "Bad Luck" grabaría un nuevo CD y por ello se ausentarían por un tiempo. Aunque nadie tenía la mínima idea de cómo hacer esto realidad, ya que obligadamente tendrían que regresar con canciones nuevas, pero ya pensarían en esto una vez que Shuichi regresara con ellos. Segundo, Hiro intentó hablar con Yuki para convencerlo de que Shuichi se mudara con él, pero a pesar que le repitiera miles de veces que era por su bien, el rubio ignoró por completo sus palabras. Yuki no cedería por nada y peor, después de haber escuchado las peligrosas propuestas de Mister K para que el cantante recuperara la memoria. El escritor sentía que su amante estaría en peligro mortal si es que lo dejaba en manos de esos desquiciados, grupo en el cual se encontraban: Hiro, Suguro, Mister K y hasta el propio Tohma Seguchi con sus planes inofensivos y demoniacos. Así que, cuando llegó el momento en que Shuichi sería dado de alta, Yuki apareció muy temprano en el hospital.

El doctor ya no quería discutir con nadie más, ya que en esos días había recibido incontables visitas de parte de los mencionados antes, todo para que convenciera al escritor. Estaba cansado de eso, así que apenas vio al rubio, lo llamó para que firmase los papeles correspondientes, para que pudiese llevarse a su amante de una vez por todas. En esta ocasión tanto los conocidos como el mismo paciente le habían ocasionado un terrible dolor de cabeza. Por poco y Shuichi hace que deje su imagen seria y profesional para transformarse en una bestia salvaje, estuvo a punto de ahorcarlo dos veces, pero tuvo que respirar profundo para controlar esos impulsos. Lo que había sucedido es que los amigos del cantante le habían hablado acerca de su relación con Yuki y mencionado ciertos detalles que lo dejaron asustado, por ende, toda la bendita noche la pasó gritando e intentando escaparse del hospital para evitar que aquel rubio con mirada asesina se lo llevara a la fuerza.

Pero no pudo hacer nada, la batalla estaba perdida al menos por el momento. Yuki y Shuichi intercambiaron miradas una vez que el joven saliera de la habitación. El pelirosa observó por el corredor para ver si encontraba a ese chico de cabello largo que decía ser su mejor amigo, pero no lo vio por ningún lado. Realmente, aquel rubio había sido muy astuto al aparecerse tan temprano y ahora estaba en su poder, no tenía otro lugar a donde irse y en su estado necesitaba a alguien que se hiciera cargo de él. Para Shuichi el escritor no era más que una amenaza y la sola idea de quedarse a solas con él en un lugar cerrado le daba escalofríos. Simplemente era imposible, jamás podría enamorarse de alguien como él, la idea le era absurda. Si tan solo fuese ese chico llamado Hiro o el hombre que vio en una foto, un tal Ryuichi Sakuma que según ellos era su adoración, lo hubiese considerado, pero ser amante de Yuki Eiri era algo que no podía aceptar. Shuichi se había recuperado pero aún estaba débil y tenía que reposar por algún tiempo más, aparte debería llevar un tratamiento especial para recuperar la memoria y tendría que visitar el hospital dos veces por semana para ello. Y por desgracia, el único disponible y con los recursos suficientes para pagar todas esas cosas, era ese hombre que tenía en frente.

- Llevaré tu mochila – dijo Yuki al ver que sus manos temblaban un poco. El doctor le había prohibido cualquier esfuerzo por mínimo que fuera.

- No gracias, lo llevaré yo – fue la respuesta seca de Shuichi.

- Dije que te ayudaré en todo…

- Y yo dije que no quiero…

- ¿Tienes idea lo difícil que es para mí actuar de esta manera tan agradable?

- Si no te nace ¿por qué demonios lo haces?

- ¡Por qué así soy yo!

- ¿¡Y acaso eso me importa!

- ¡Se supone que deberías conocerme!

- ¡Pues claro que no! ¿¡Acaso olvidaste que perdí la memoria!

- ¡Disculpen! ¡Caballeros! – Interrumpió el doctor con un ligero tic nervioso en el ojo – No olviden su receta médica y las recomendaciones.

- ¡Gracias! – pronunciaron al unísono sin dejar ese tono agresivo en su voz.

Y cuando los vio alejarse al fin, el doctor respiró profundamente, aliviado por un lado y preocupado por el otro, pero confiaba en que las cosas estarían bien a pesar de todo. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a dar la media vuelta para regresar a su tranquilo consultorio, Hiro llegó corriendo con Suguro detrás, y para evitar explicaciones simplemente movió la cabeza negativamente y se alejó como alma que lleva el diablo.

- ¡Maldición! - exclamó Hiro golpeando la pared.

- Tranquilo Nakano-san, de todos modos no creo que halla sido un secuestro. Si hubiese sido así el doctor nos hubiera dicho algo, tal vez Shindou-san recordó algo o aceptó irse con él por voluntad propia.

- Sí, es una posibilidad pero…

- Sé que esto nos afecta a todos, pero poniendo un peso más sobre nuestras cabezas no arreglaremos nada. Estoy seguro que él estará bien con Eiri-san.

- De todos modos iré más tarde a verlo… no sé pero, algo me dice que las cosas no están tan tranquilas como parecen.

Y Hiro tenía mucha razón.

Aquella discusión cesó cuando ambos se encontraron en el auto de regreso al departamento. Pero, el ambiente que se respiraba era tan espeso y cargado que Shuichi abrió la ventana para poder sentir el viento fresco. El chico no entendía el porqué del comportamiento de ese hombre, cualquiera que fuese rechazado más de veinte veces en un solo día debía darse por vencido y dejar de molestar. Ahora se arrepentía de haber subido al auto, y más cuando Yuki cerró la ventana con un botón y le mostró que había aire acondicionado dentro del vehículo. Verse encerrado y detrás de aquellas ventanas oscuras no le agradó en lo absoluto, ahora sí que sentía como si lo hubiesen secuestrado. Shuichi pensó en escaparse cuando la luz del semáforo cambiara, quizás podría encontrar algún lugar donde quedarse, no lo sabía, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor ni siquiera conocía el nombre del hospital en donde había estado. Su expresión cambió a una de fastidio total y no tuvo de otra que permanecer en el auto. Yuki lo miraba de reojo, podía verlo inquieto y nervioso, realmente no sabía que hacer para tranquilizarlo un poco ya que sus tácticas de "ser amable" no habían funcionado en absoluto. Aún no era consciente de que para Shuichi solo era un extraño, y tenía la esperanza de que todo se arreglase una vez llegado al departamento, así de fácil... pero estaba siendo demasiado optimista esta vez.

- ¿Te gustaría escuchar alguna de tus canciones? – preguntó tratando de entablar una conversación – Tú me grabaste todo el CD completo en el reproductor.

- No tengo ningún interés en la música.

- Eres el vocalista de una banda y me has hecho escuchar tus canciones hasta el cansancio.

- ¿Crees que me voy a creer el cuento de que soy alguien famoso?

- Lo eres aunque no lo quieras admitir, y aparte de eso, sales conmigo.

- Ah sí, se supone que esto es una especie de romance entre el cantante y el escritor aclamado mundialmente ¿no? – dijo Shuichi con voz burlona.

- Me estás empezando a molestar, si no cooperas jamás recuperarás la memoria.

- ¡Quizás sea lo mejor! ¿¡Acaso tú sabes si yo era feliz con esa vida!

-¡Se supone que sí!

- Mmmm... Entonces, ¿me puedes asegurar que lo era estando contigo?

-Siempre has estado detrás de mí, espiándome, acosándome, fastidiándome. Te invitaste tú solo a vivir conmigo y después me hiciste declarar públicamente nuestra relación.

- Sí, se nota lo feliz que éramos... solo hablas de ti, ¿pero que hay de mí? ¿Alguna vez me has seguido a algún lado?, ¿me has extrañado?, ¿hemos tenido citas románticas y esas cosas?

- Sí la tuvimos... una o dos veces creo.

- ¿Y sexo?

- Ya olvidé las veces.

- Por Dios... ¿Qué clase de idiota era, para aceptar una relación tan vacía? – dijo Shuichi apoyándose contra la ventana, sintiéndose muy desanimado por todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Una relación vacía? – se repitió mentalmente Yuki, dándose cuenta que en cierto modo tenía razón. Él estaba enamorado perdidamente de Shuichi pero ¿alguna vez se lo había dicho?, ¿se lo había demostrado con actos?, simplemente lo tomaba a su antojo las veces que quería y las cosas habían marchado así. Yuki sabía que él único culpable de que no tuviese recuerdos bonitos era él, comprendió que su relación estaba en peligro si Shuichi recuperaba la memoria con esas cosas en su cabeza. Tenía que hacer algo, pero Shuichi ni siquiera aceptaba sus gestos de "amabilidad", tal vez había sido demasiado brusco en ello pero no conocía otra manera.

Shuichi se sentía muy cansado, era el primer esfuerzo grande que había hecho en días y más al gritarle a Yuki, por lo que no pudo evitar quedarse dormido apoyado contra la ventana del auto. El rubio no se dio cuenta de esto, ya que estaba pensando muchas cosas y se encontraba concentrado al volante. Y cuando se detuvo volteó para avisarle al chico que ya habían llegado, pero lo encontró profundamente dormido. Yuki estiró una mano para acariciar sus cabellos suavemente, de esa manera se veía como si nada hubiese ocurrido. El escritor puso una expresión seria en su rostro, por algunos segundos olvidó por completo el estado de su amante y se acercó a besar sus labios. Al principio solo le dio un beso casto, pero aquello no era suficiente para él, deseaba tocarlo, sentir su calor, realmente lo necesitaba demasiado. Yuki intentó profundizar el beso, pero Shuichi se despertó por el contacto y al final terminó golpeado de nuevo. Shuichi lo miraba de una forma agresiva, en esos momentos abrió la puerta del auto y por querer bajarse rápidamente solo consiguió tropezarse y caer al suelo dándole un golpe.

- ¿Acaso quieres regresar al hospital? Otro golpe más y lo harás – dijo Yuki intentando ayudarlo a levantarse pero siendo nuevamente rechazado.

- ¡No me toques! En verdad preferiría regresar al hospital... tú solo me fastidias y me das miedo.

- ¿Qué estás...?

Pero Yuki no pudo terminar de decir la frase, ya que Shuichi se quedó en el suelo sin ánimos de ponerse de pie, aunque quizás la verdadera razón se debía a que sus piernas aun estaban torpes por haber pasado tanto tiempo en cama y se encontraban débiles. En esos momentos unas lágrimas asomaron sus ojos, se veía tan confundido y perdido al mismo tiempo, todo le era nuevo y salir de un hospital con la memoria en blanco para irse con un "desconocido" que supuestamente era su pareja, era demasiado para él. Shuichi sentía como si quisieran obligarlo a aceptar un rol que no le correspondía, la información había sido recibida de golpe y estaba demasiado aturdido por ello. Permaneció ahí, sentado en el suelo como un niño en medio de un berrinche y se frotó tan fuerte los ojos que estos se pusieron rojos por el contacto. Yuki ya no sabía como tratarlo, pero no podía rendirse así de fácil, ya que no había pasado ni un día con él. En esos momentos, poniendo su mejor expresión y usando la voz más agradable que tenía se agachó hacia él y le dijo:

- Permite que te ayude ¿si? No voy a hacerte nada.

- Me besaste aprovechando que estaba dormido, quien sabe de que serías capaz… vas a terminar violándome.

- No voy a tocarte, lo… lo prometo – dijo Yuki obligándose a decir estas últimas palabras.

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- Sí.

- Bueno…

Yuki tuvo que esforzarse mucho para controlar esos impulsos que sentía por lanzarse sobre él, y más al verlo con aquella mirada indefensa que puso cuando lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Mentalmente se repetía una y mil veces que todo volvería a la normalidad cuando él recuperase la memoria, pero esperaba que esto sucediera pronto o de lo contrario temía que las palabras de Shuichi se hicieran realidad y terminara violándolo en verdad. Yuki movió la cabeza negativamente, no podía actuar como una bestia, esta era la oportunidad de demostrarle que en verdad lo amaba. Yuki volvió a sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos pero reaccionó al darse cuenta que Shuichi lo miraba de una manera extraña, por su expresión algo le decía que la palabra que iba a decir era "demente", pero se lo guardaba para sí.

Honestamente, con ese horrible primer encuentro que habían tenido, tendría que esforzarse mucho para que Shuichi no pensara que en verdad se trataba de un loco maniático. A Yuki empezaba a dolerle la cabeza por el estrés que todo esto le ocasionaba. Sin embargo, al final Shuichi dejó que lo ayudara sin protestar más y ambos pudieron subir por el elevador hasta el departamento.

Cuando el rubio sacó las llaves, abrió la puerta y encendió las luces, Shuichi se quedó sorprendido por el tamaño del lugar. No se habría imaginado que fuese tan lujoso y se sintió un poco intimidado ante ello.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos vivido juntos? – preguntó al ser depositado sobre el sofá, sintiéndolo muy calientito y acogedor.

- Casi tres años – respondió Yuki.

- ¿Y quien se encarga de las tareas? ¿Acaso soy yo?

- No, tú eres un completo inút… digo, una señora viene cada dos o tres días para ello – Yuki tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar terminar la frase.

- ¿Por qué vives en un piso tan alto? ¿Y si hay un terremoto?

- Porque así me gusta…

- ¿Trabajas aquí o en alguna oficina?

- En mi despacho…

- ¿De verdad eres un escritor famoso? ¿Tienes fans con esa mirada asesina que tienes?

- No voy a responder a eso – dijo Yuki empezando a perder la paciencia – Veo que al menos la lengua no la has perdido, sigues tan odioso y preguntón como siempre.

- ¿¡Eh!

- Ya lo dije.

- ¿¡Así que te enfadas con facilidad! ¡Se supone que soy tu amante! ¡Deberías tratarme mejor!

- Eso si sonó como tú. ¿Acaso estas fingiendo solo para que te mime?

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Además no quiero nada de ti!

- Primero dices que no te toque y ahora me pides que te trate con amor.

- ¡No he dicho eso! ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado!

- ¡Ya basta! ¡De verdad me cuesta mucho hablarte así! ¡Si fueras el mismo de siempre te acosaría ahora mismo!

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Tenía razón! ¡Mis pensamientos sobre ti eran correctos!

- ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!

- ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Quiero terminar esta absurda relación ahora mismo!

- No puedes hacer eso – dijo Yuki tranquilamente.

- ¿¡Por qué no!

- Porque no eres tú. Si te dejara así de fácil regresarías llorando y suplicando al recuperar la memoria. Te conozco demasiado…

- ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás! ¡Puedes mantenerme prisionero aquí pero nunca sentiré nada por ti!

- ¿Apostamos?

Y cuando estaban a punto de empezar una nueva ronda de gritos, alguien tocó el timbre haciendo que Yuki se alejara rápidamente para evitar seguir diciendo tonterías. Realmente perdiendo el control de esa manera no conseguiría nada, pero empezaba a irritarse por todo eso, no sabía si forzarlo o esperar un poco más, aunque la segunda opción era la más lógica. Yuki abrió la puerta rogando mentalmente que no se tratasen de los ruidosos amigos de su amante, pero apenas lo hizo, alguien entró rápidamente si esperar a que lo invitasen. Lo único que pudo ver fue un enorme conejo rosa buscando con la mirada y al encontrar a Shuichi en el sofá, se fue directamente hasta él.

- ¡Shu-chan! ¿¡Cómo te sientes! ¿¡Te duele algo! ¿¡Este tipo te forzó a hacer alguna cosa indecente! ¿¡Al menos recuerdas quien soy! ¡Te he traído algunas cosas que pensé podrían ayudarte a mejorar! – dijo Ryuichi dejando la caja que traía en el piso y se quedó esperando por las respuestas del pelirosa.

- Eh… Sakuma Ryuichi ¿no?

- ¡Sí! ¡Sabía que me recordarías! – dijo abrazándolo en esos momentos.

- No, espera… es que esos chicos te mencionaron y me mostraron una foto tuya – dijo Shuichi sin hacer nada para soltarse, cosa que hizo que la molestia de Yuki aumentase.

- ¡Pobre Shu-chan! ¡No te preocupes, todo estará bien! ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor? – dijo Ryuichi soltándolo pero sentándose muy cerca de él sin importarle las miradas destructivas del rubio.

- Puedo… ¿¡Puedo mudarme contigo! ¡Ese tipo me tiene prisionero aquí! – dijo Shuichi señalando a Yuki.

- ¡Pues claro que…!

Y en eso se escuchó un disparo, una bala que pasó muy cerca de las orejas de conejo de Ryuichi. Yuki se retiró de la habitación por seguridad porque ya conocía a la perfección esos ataques, no obstante no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. Al parecer ese rubio francotirador estaba de su parte, y con su ayuda espantaría a todos esos odiosos que trataban de separar al pelirosa de su lado.

- Lo… lo siento Shu-chan, tengo muchas giras este mes y no podré ocuparme de ti. Además… Yuki-san te cuidará bien – dijo el cantante al borde de las lágrimas.

- Bueno al menos lo intenté. Y por cierto ¿qué fue…?

- ¡Nada! ¡Ya tengo que irme! ¡Vendré a visitarte otra vez! – dijo Ryuichi poniéndose de pie y saliendo tan rápido como había entrado.

Shuichi había perdido una de sus opciones pero no se daría por vencido tan fácil, y antes de terminar esa semana abandonaría esa casa. Al menos eso era lo que creía.

Mientras tanto muy cerca de ahí, Ryuichi lloraba a mares por haber sido interrumpido por Mister K de aquella manera. No comprendía el porqué de su comportamiento, había viajado apenas recibió la llamada de Suguro y estaba de acuerdo con la idea de Hiro de sacar a Shuichi de aquella casa.

- ¿¡Por qué! ¿¡Por qué! ¡Todo estaba yendo tan bien! – chilló el cantante estando ya en el auto de regreso a casa.

- Porque creo que la mejor medicina para Shuichi es ese escritor… quizás lo odie en estos momentos, pero sé que él podrá ayudarlo mejor que nosotros – dijo K con una voz demasiado seria.

- De todos modos lo voy a visitar seguido – dijo Ryuichi en tono de berrinche.

- Mientras no le propongas otra cosa está bien. O de lo contrario la próxima bala…

- ¡Ya entendí! ¡Ya entendí! ¿¡Por qué tienes que ser tan agresivo!

- ¿Agresivo yo? Si soy un encanto – dijo K riéndose escandalosamente.

Ryuichi no dijo nada más, pero aquella oportunidad que tenía en frente no podía dejarla pasar, era hora de que le confesara a Shuichi sus sentimientos y estaba seguro que no lo rechazaría en esa condición. Era una sucia estrategia, pero compitiendo con Yuki Eiri todo se valía…

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

- Ustedes… ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan obvios? ¿Acaso creen que soy idiota? Si no me dan una buena excusa del por qué están aquí, les tiraré la puerta en la cara.

Alguien había interrumpido los sagrados sueños de Yuki Eiri con golpes insistentes en la puerta a las ocho de la mañana, por lo cual se encontraba de un pésimo humor. El escritor estaba con una mirada de asesino serial, ya que había tenido que ceder su habitación a Shuichi y dormir en la de huéspedes, en donde el colchón de la cama por el poco uso, estaba tieso y realmente sentía que habría dormido mejor en el suelo. Yuki se llevó una mano a la cabeza al sentir unos ligeros punzones, todo por haber abierto la puerta y encontrado a las dos personas que menos deseaba ver en esos momentos. Seguchi Tohma y Ryuichi Sakuma estaban parados en la puerta sin la menor intención de moverse ni quitarse de en medio, Yuki ya suponía que algo así sucedería desde la visita del cantante la noche anterior. Realmente, estaba muy fastidiado y empezaba a pensar seriamente en llevarse a Shuichi al extranjero, aunque tanto como Tohma o Ryuichi podrían seguirlos hasta el fin del mundo, tenían el suficiente dinero y tiempo para ello. Yuki intentó analizar las cosas con la poquísima paciencia que aun le quedaba. Una persona común hablaría del tema civilizadamente y aclararía todo, así tendría la paz que deseaba para que su amante se recuperara. Pero, para bien o quizás para mal, Yuki no era una persona común obviamente, y después de mirar rápidamente la puerta de la habitación y asegurarse que Shuichi seguía dormido y no podría escucharlo, se volvió a los intrusos con una mirada que echaba llamas.

- Hablen ya, tienen cinco segundos por cada uno…

- No me mires así Eiri, solo vine para acompañar a Ryuichi – dijo Tohma inocentemente.

- ¡Yo vine porque quiero ver a Shu-chan! – gritó Ryuichi.

- Mnmn… ustedes dos deberían quedarse juntos y dejar de atormentar a los humanos que desean descansar en paz – dijo Yuki con voz seria pero sin gritar, lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era que Shuichi despertara.

- No seas tan duro Eiri, solo hemos venido de visita… es todo.

- ¡Además tú no eres el dueño de Shu-chan! ¡Te demandaré por tenerlo prisionero! – dijo Ryuichi señalándolo desde la espalda de Tohma, en donde había buscado refugio al sentir ligeros escalofríos por su mirada.

- Eso no ayuda en nada, y no me convence, así que… ¡largo!

- ¡Ese mocoso hace que te pongas como una fiera! Eso no es bueno para tu salud Eiri – dijo Tohma.

- Bien dicho está cuando dicen que si alguien cae los gallinazos vienen al ataque… ¡adiós!

Yuki tuvo que hacer uso de la fuerza para empujarlos y cerrarles la puerta rápidamente. Si fuera solo Tohma no habría problemas, estaba acostumbrado a sus acosos y sabía que jamás había ido más allá de ello; pero, odiaba a ese sujeto que lo acompañaba. Yuki sabía muy bien que debajo de aquella imagen inocente y aniñada que Ryuichi Sakuma mostraba, se escondía una persona inteligente y demasiado peligrosa para él. No estaba dispuesto a competir con nadie, no obstante, creía tener la victoria asegurada de todos modos. Felizmente esos dos no insistieron y se retiraron pronto, aunque pocos minutos después apareció Shuichi en ropa de dormir.

- Escuché voces, ¿vino alguien? – preguntó aun adormilado.

- Nadie – respondió secamente Yuki.

- ¿Estás seguro? Me gustaría ver a ese chico de la otra vez y también a Nakano-san. Y hablando de ellos, quiero que sepas que tengo la intención de mudarme con cualquiera de los dos.

- ¿Eh? Ya te dije que soy tu tutor legal mientras no recuerdes nada y debes permanecer aquí, que es el lugar en donde vives.

- No soy un niño, puedo cuidarme solo.

- Sé que ya eres mayor de edad, pero eso de que puedas cuidarte solo no te lo cree nadie – dijo Yuki sin poder evitar aquel tono burlón en su voz.

- ¿¡Cómo dices!

- Bien… ¿Qué quieres para desayunar?

- ¡No me cambies el tema!

- Tengo tu yogur favorito, tostadas, pan, quizás mermelada…

- Dame cualquier cosa, no me importa de todos modos – dijo Shuichi molesto, regresando a la habitación y lanzando la puerta en el proceso. El cantante se acercó a la ventana para sentir un poco de aire fresco, el cuerpo le dolía y tenía la sensación de mareos por momentos, pero hizo caso omiso a esto y empezó a buscar en los cajones algo de ropa para cambiarse. Según ese rubio odioso, los últimos cajones del mueble le pertenecían junto a la mitad del armario, y ahí fue donde encontró ropa de su talla y se cambió torpemente. Sus brazos y piernas estaban adoloridos, pero nada le impediría salir del departamento, estaba dispuesto a recorrer los lugares que supuestamente frecuentaba con la intención de recuperar alguno de sus recuerdos.

En pocos minutos terminó de vestirse y acomodarse el cabello con las manos, aunque no quedó satisfecho con la ropa de mangas largas que se había visto obligado a ponerse. Su cuerpo aún mostraba algunos moretones bien marcados y odiaba verse de aquella manera, se sentía tan débil y humillado que no podía soportar la idea de que ese rubio o quien sea las viese y sintiese pena por él. Shuichi había escuchado atentamente al doctor, cuando le explicó que había sido víctima de un ataque, realmente no recordaba nada, solo el dolor había permanecido en él, pero lastimosamente no le servía de nada.

Shuichi sabía que aquel escritor no lo dejaría salir tan fácilmente, pero planeaba escabullirse y alejarse lo más que pudiese antes de que notase su ausencia. No podría perderse, ya que había robado una de la tarjetas personales de Yuki, en donde se encontraba su dirección y teléfono, esto era suficiente para que pudiese regresar, por desgracia ese hombre tenía razón y el departamento era el único lugar seguro que tenía por el momento. Aunque, Shuichi no estaba muy convencido de usar la palabra "seguro", después del beso que le robó la noche pasada, sentía que su vida peligraba si no recuperaba sus recuerdos lo más pronto posible. Shuichi salió lentamente de la habitación, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, y para su suerte no vio a Yuki por ningún lado. Quizás se encontraba en la cocina o habría ido a tomar un baño. No podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad, por lo que rápidamente se escabulló hasta la sala y el siguiente paso era acercarse hasta el sofá, agacharse por si venía aquel rubio extraño y luego correr hasta la puerta y salir como alma que lleva el diablo. La primera parte del plan le salió a la perfección, y una vez a gachas detrás del sofá se dispuso a acercarse a la puerta. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando en eso escuchó unos pasos y vio unos pies descalzos justo en frente de él, Shuichi frunció el ceño maldiciendo entre murmullos su mala suerte.

- ¿A dónde se supone que vas? – preguntó Yuki agachándose hasta llegar a su altura.

- Pues yo…

- No te escucho.

- Yo…

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Ya me canse de esto! – dijo Shuichi poniendo de pie de mal humor - ¡Voy a salir y no me lo impedirás! ¡Quiero recorrer las calles para ver si recuerdo algo! ¿¡Tienes algún problema con eso!

- Mmmn… pues no, a decir verdad es una buena idea – dijo Yuki tranquilamente.

- ¿Así? ¿Entonces me dejarás salir sin problemas? ¿Sin discusiones?

- Sí.

- Creo que después de todo si tienes corazón… - empezó a decir Shuichi pero fue interrumpido por el escritor.

- Pero yo voy a ir contigo, iremos en el auto. Y si quieres caminar deberás ponerte la gorra y los lentes oscuros, no tengo ánimos para nos acosen los periodistas… suficiente con lo de la mañana – dijo en voz baja lo último.

- ¿¡Por qué debo esconderme! ¡No es justo! ¡Ni siquiera puedo salir libremente! Además… ¡no dije en ningún momento que podías ir!

- Iré por las llaves del auto.

- ¡Al menos ten la decencia de escucharme!

Pero Shuichi al parecer estaba destinado a perder todas las discusiones con Yuki. En poco tiempo, ambos salieron en el auto y empezaron a recorrer las calles sin rumbo alguno. Shuichi estaba aburrido, sus planes habían sido cambiados y de aquella manera no podría ver bien los establecimientos ni a las personas que transitaban. Pero, contrario a lo que pensaba, Yuki se estacionó en un lugar seguro y le dijo que seguirían a pie, cosa que lo sorprendió y animó al mismo tiempo. Odiaba aquella ridícula gorra y los lentes le molestaban, pero no se quejó y empezó a caminar junto a Yuki. Algunas personas volteaban a verlos, pero luego continuaban su camino al creer que se habrían confundido. Shuichi dejó de preocuparse por ellos y se dispuso disfrutar de aquella libertad momentánea, observaba todo con atención pero lastimosamente nada le era familiar. La cantidad de personas era demasiada y empezaba a sentirse un poco aturdido, pero aceleró el paso y siguió a Yuki hasta el centro comercial. El escritor le indicó que darían algunas vueltas por los alrededores, ya que Shuichi siempre había frecuentado ese lugar y de seguro recordaría las máquinas de video juegos o el restaurante que estaba en el último piso, lugar donde Yuki lo había llevado algunas veces. Pero, por más que caminaron y caminaron la memoria del pelirosa se encontraba exactamente igual, esto empezaba a irritarlo, Shuichi estaba de pésimo humor y por momentos se llevaba una mano a la cabeza forzándose a recordar algo.

Yuki lo miraba de reojo pero no le decía nada, sabía que el chico estaba esforzándose y la situación le era molesta, y no solo para él. Yuki se moría de ganas por tocarlo o al menos compartir la misma cama como siempre, el dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes no le había agradado para nada. En esos momentos estaba en su propio conflicto mental, no sabía si forzándolo a las malas podría ayudar a que recuperase alguno de sus recuerdos, aunque lo más seguro era que solo lograse que Shuichi terminara odiándolo en verdad. Yuki se detuvo y se apoyó contra el barandal de metal, observando fijamente a su amante por primera vez desde que salieron del departamento.

- Iremos a almorzar a ese restaurante que te dije, pero ahora iré por cigarrillos…

- Está bien – dijo sin darle importancia Shuichi.

- ¿No quieres venir conmigo? ¿O estás cansado de caminar tanto?

- No, no lo estoy. Pero prefiero quedarme aquí.

- Entonces no tardo…

El rubio se empezó a alejar y en esos momentos sintió un ligero malestar en el pecho. Casi podía escuchar al antiguo Shuichi, regañándole y persiguiéndole como siempre para evitar que siga fumando. De seguro se le habría colgado del brazo y estaría haciéndole miles de berrinches, todo para que cambiara de opinión y lo llevase a almorzar de una vez. Pero, esa persona no se encontraba ahí… solo ese chico que dejó sentado, el cual parecía haber perdido su alma junto a esos valiosos recuerdos. Yuki no pudo evitar que la melancolía lo invadiese, realmente no se habría imaginado que esto pudiese suceder y extrañase a ese Shuichi extrovertido, odioso, terco y llorón. A pesar de haber conseguido que permaneciera con él a la fuerza, se empezaba a sentir solo y ahora la imagen del cantante riendo y persiguiéndolo a todas partes, era lo único que tenía en su memoria.

Lo que más temía Yuki… era que esa esencia se perdiese. Que Shuichi no volviese a ser el mismo de antes y quizás, terminar solo, como estaba al principio.

Cuando Yuki se perdió de vista entre la gente, Shuichi pudo relajarse en el asiento y apoyar su cabeza contra la pared. Por fin estaba a solas y se sentía bien al respirar aquel aire fresco de su libertad. En su estado, no podía entender ni deseaba ver el sufrimiento de aquel escritor, para él era solo un desconocido que no lo dejaba tranquilo. No entendía el odio que sentía por dentro cada vez que lo veía, pero esto hacia que lo tratase tan mal a pesar de sus esfuerzos por complacerlo. Aunque el haberle cedido la habitación había sido un buen gesto de su parte. Shuichi estaba confundido, esos sentimientos lo ahogaban por momentos y al final no sabía como debía reaccionar. Si bien Yuki Eiri era una persona muy atractiva y adinerada, esto no le llamaba la atención para nada, y se preguntaba cual habría sido la verdadera razón para que ambos hubieran convivido todo ese tiempo.

- ¿Amor? ¿Podría tratarse en verdad de eso? – se preguntó cerrando los ojos para descansar un rato – Es imposible… con todo lo que me ha dicho, no puedo creer que se trate de amor -

Shuichi tenía una muy mala impresión de Yuki, hasta el momento no había escuchado absolutamente nada bueno de él. Y por desgracia, el pelirosa no quería darle la oportunidad, ni siquiera conocerlo de nuevo, solo deseaba recuperar sus recuerdos y su vida. Shuichi permanecía con los ojos cerrados, solo podía escuchar el murmullo de las personas a lo lejos, quería permanecer en esa posición para siempre, pero por desgracia en esos momentos escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose y supuso que se trataba de Yuki. Sin embargo, al abrirlos se dio con la sorpresa de que se trataba de un hombre mayor con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Shuichi quiso ignorarlo, pero el hombre se sentó a su lado.

- Oh, lo siento muchacho… no quiero molestarte pero, ¿podrías ayudarme a marcar este número en el celular? Mi vista no me deja ver bien las teclas – dijo con voz insistente.

- Supongo que sí…

- Qué bueno eres. Toma, este es el aparato, está dentro del estuche, y en este papel están los números.

- Vale.

Shuichi estaba tan entretenido abriendo el estuche del teléfono que no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa burlona que el hombre dibujaba en sus labios. El nudo era muy fuerte y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por quitarlo, pero al abrirlo sintió un aroma muy extraño. Shuichi sacó el celular y lo abrió, marcando lentamente los números al sentir su nariz irritada y luego lo acercó a su oído para escuchar el timbre. Solo que, en eso, el cantante perdió el control de su cuerpo, sus ojos se cerraron y terminó apoyado contra el hombro de aquel desconocido, que aprovechando eso, acarició su rostro suavemente y se dispuso a llevárselo de ahí.

Cuando Yuki regresó, no encontró a Shuichi. Lo buscó por los alrededores pensando que habría ido al baño o quizás se habría metido en alguna tienda, pero no estaba por ningún lado. No quería llamar la atención, pero tuvo que recurrir a un guardia para preguntar si había visto a un chico con sus características y este le informó, que hace menos de diez minutos un hombre mayor había pasado casi arrastrando a un jovencito que dijo que era su hijo y se hallaba enfermo. Yuki salió corriendo hasta el estacionamiento, no podía creer que Shuichi había sido tan idiota para caer en una trampa de esas, tenía que encontrarlo como fuese o de lo contrario sabía muy bien como terminaría.

Pero cuando bajó las escaleras empujando a la gente y llegó al estacionamiento, vio a dos personas conocidas junto a un policía. Rápidamente se acercó a ellos y vio que aquel viejo había sido arrestado a tiempo gracias a la aparición de Hiro y Suguro. Yuki respiró aliviado, pero la mirada que Nakano le lanzó no fue para nada amistosa ni agradable. Shuichi estaba recostado sobre una banca, profundamente dormido, y si sus amigos no hubiesen estado por casualidad rondando por ahí, de seguro ese hombre se hubiera aprovechado de él. Cuando la policía se llevó al hombre, Hiro se acercó a Shuichi y acarició su cabeza suavemente.

- Se le pasará en media hora a lo máximo… el policía dijo que este tipo de secuestros es muy común y esa droga que usó no le traerá consecuencias.

- Que suerte que lo vimos, ese viejo estaba a punto de subirlo a su auto – dijo Suguro.

- ¿¡Se puede saber donde demonios estabas! – preguntó Hiro con voz molesta – ¡Por tu culpa casi secuestran a Shuichi!

- Solo me fui por unos minutos… no pensé que esto sucedería – dijo Yuki sintiéndose la peor basura del mundo en esos momentos, pero sin evitar la mirada de Hiro. Había sido muy descuidado, y sabía que esto le restaba puntos para ser el tutor legal del cantante.

- ¡Shuichi ya ha sufrido bastante por tu causa! Por si no lo recuerdas ya abusaron de él anteriormente… y la culpa solo fue tuya. ¿Acaso quieres que algo peor que la violación le ocurra? ¿Quieres que alguien asesine a Shuichi?

- Lo sé Nakano-san… esto no ocurrirá de nuevo – respondió secamente Yuki.

- ¿¡Por qué no lo dejas tranquilo! ¡Estaría más seguro con nosotros! – dijo Hiro muy enfadado, interponiéndose en el camino del escritor para evitar que se acercara a su amigo.

- Hazte a un lado…

- ¡No! Haré que te quiten la tutoría de Shuichi… yo me haré cargo de él y sé que otros también quieren lo mismo. Llamaré a Sakuma-san, si nos unimos no podrás contra nosotros.

Cuando escuchó el nombre de aquel cantante a Yuki le hirvió la sangre. Sin importarle nada más, apartó a Hiro y rápidamente se acercó a Shuichi para cargarlo y llevárselo. Ignoró por completo sus palabras y al llegar al auto, depositó suavemente al cantante en el asiento trasero disponiéndose llevarlo a casa. Hiro no podía creer lo terco que era, estaba realmente preocupado por Shuichi, pero a Yuki parecía no importarle. Y antes que se fuera se acercó a su ventana para intentar convencerlo por última vez. Después de eso hablaría con su manager para buscar una solución inteligente. Solo qué, Yuki dijo una frase que lo dejó sin palabra alguna, algo que jamás pensó escuchar de sus labios…

- Admito que soy una bestia Nakano-san, pero hasta una bestia tiene corazón y haría lo que fuese para no ser separado de la única persona que realmente le importa…

Hiro no dijo nada y dejó que Yuki se marchase en el auto. No había esperado esa respuesta, y cuando Suguro se acercó a él para preguntarte que harían, simplemente permaneció en silencio.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando Shuichi despertó, ya era de noche. Al parecer la droga había sido más fuerte de lo que imaginó Hiro. El chico sabía que se encontraba en aquella habitación que pertenecía al departamento de ese rubio extraño, pero, no recordaba el momento en que habían regresado y mucho menos, el porqué de su terrible dolor de cabeza. Permaneció recostado por varios minutos, volviendo a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de la agradable brisa que entraba por las ventanas abiertas y de la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba la oscuridad. Esto ayudaba a que el dolor bajase por momentos. Tenía curiosidad por saber que había sucedido; tal vez se habría desmayado, esto era lo más seguro. Pero, decidió no poner a trabajar de más a su pobre memoria, que ya tenía suficiente con recordar toda una vida. Shuichi pensó que lo mejor sería dormirse de nuevo, según el reloj que estaba en la mesita, eran las once de la noche y no tenía sentido alguno que intentase escaparse y menos en esas condiciones. Además, lo más probable era que Yuki se encontrase dormido, esto le quitaba un peso de encima, ya que, no tendría que hablarle ni verlo hasta el día siguiente al menos.

Shuichi no pudo evitar enfadarse al darse cuenta que no había conseguido nada aquel día. El paseo al centro comercial no había dado resultado y lo peor, es que si volvía a desmayarse tendría grandes problemas. – Otro día perdido – se dijo en voz baja mientras se llevaba ambas manos a las sienes para masajearlas. De repente, volteó a ver a la mesita de noche nuevamente, al percatarse que había algo cubierto por un pequeño mantel de la cocina. El pelirosa se movió un poco, encendió la luz de la lámpara y al destapar aquello, pudo ver que era una caja de bento con muchas bolas de arroz con diferentes caritas y expresiones. Shuichi se sorprendió y se quedó contemplando aquellos rostros felices, amargos o tristes que había, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa leve se dibujara en su rostro. Los onigiris estaban tan bien elaborados y decorados, que era una lástima siquiera tocarlos, pero ante el rugir de su estómago, empezó a comérselos uno a uno.

Al terminar sentía como si la vida le volviese al cuerpo y el dolor de cabeza había disminuido considerablemente. Shuichi sintió sed y se puso de pie con la intensión de ir a la cocina por un vaso con agua. Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido, fue directamente hasta el congelador. Como estaba todo oscuro y temía tropezarse con algo, encendió las luces, pero, las volvió a apagar sobresaltado. El cantante permaneció en un rincón al darse cuenta que Yuki estaba profundamente dormido sobre la mesa de la cocina. Así en la oscuridad, solo podía ver su silueta. Shuichi pensó en regresar a la habitación, sus pies parecían no desear permanecer ni un segundo más ahí, pero, algo dentro de él hizo que se quedara en esa posición, observando aquella solitaria figura. Yuki había ido a comprarle comida mientras estaba dormido y respetado su espacio personal. Shuichi se sentía mal por haberlo calificado de "maldito pervertido", todo por haberlo besado en el auto, pero en esos momentos, supuso que era hora de cambiar un poco… solo un poco tal vez, aquellas primeras impresiones y opiniones acerca de él.

- Quizás no seas tan mala persona después de todo, y tal vez ese otro "yo" que duerme dentro de mí, vio esto…

Y cuando reaccionó, se encontró a sí mismo a pocos centímetros del rubio, con una mano extendida a punto de tocarlo. Solo un pequeño roce y él despertaría, no podía permanecer toda la noche ahí o de lo contrario podría enfermarse o despertar con un dolor intenso de espalda. Shuichi sintió como sus manos empezaban a temblar, no sabía que era, pero, por esos leves segundos sintió una fuerte necesidad de tocarlo. Su mano se veía tan solitaria en el aire, su cuerpo estaba frío y ansiaba aquel calor que emanaba de aquel hombre. Solo que, Shuichi aterrado por estos sentimientos se alejó y rápidamente regresó a la habitación. Una vez en la cama, sintió como su corazón le golpeaba salvajemente el pecho, y por más que respirase profunda y pausadamente no se detenía, seguía atormentándole, parecía regañarle o intentar decirle algo muy importante. Pero, Shuichi estaba demasiado confundido para escucharlo, lo único que hizo fue refugiarse debajo de las mantas y cerrar los ojos fuertemente hasta quedarse dormido.

Y, en la mañana al despertar y al asomarse tímidamente por la sala al escuchar voces, vio a una mujer hablando con Yuki. Ella le sonrió cuando lo vio y le hizo señas para que se acercara, pero Shuichi hizo como si no lo hubiese notado y fue a refugiarse en el baño. Necesitaba una larga ducha para despertarse por completo.

- ¿Entonces no ha progresado nada? – preguntó tristemente la editora, mientras le entregaba a Yuki, un ejemplar de su última novela.

- No quiero hablar de eso – respondió secamente el escritor.

- Mmnn, sigues tan frío y duro como siempre. Quizás por eso él no ha recordado nada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? He sido amable con él, soportado sus berrinches e intentos de huída, pero nada funciona. Sé bien que me odia y lo único que tiene en esa cabeza es largarse de aquí como sea.

- Ese chico te tiene miedo y eso lo sabes bien.

- Shuichi no me tiene miedo, siempre ha estado tras de mí a pesar de las cosas que le decía…

- Estás hablando del antiguo Shuichi pero ¿Qué hay del chico que tienes aquí? Él no te conoce, y si esperas que de la noche a la mañana actúe como antes y se lance sobre ti, estás muy equivocado.

- ¡No estoy esperando eso! – dijo Yuki irritado.

- No sabes mentir, creo que he trabajado contigo mucho tiempo. Solo te diré que si Shuichi recupera la memoria con los pensamientos que tiene sobre ti actualmente, estoy segura que empezará a preguntarse si su relación tiene sentido o no. Se supone que eres su pareja, si en verdad te interesa entonces has algo para que el chico empiece a enamorarse de ti nuevamente. Creo yo, que si descubre esos sentimientos le será más fácil recordarte.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Enamorarlo yo? Pero si fue él quien me buscó… - dijo Yuki intentando mantener esa aura de superioridad y confianza.

- Yuki sensei… si sigues así, te aseguro que apenas recupere la memoria, Shuichi Shindou se marchará de esta casa… o peor aún, caerá bajo los encantos de ese tal Sakuma Ryuichi. No estoy metida mucho en el mundo de la música por mi trabajo, pero hay demasiados rumores de que ese hombre esta completamente enamorado de Shuichi, y con ver los videos donde aparecen juntos, pues, mejor no digo nada más. Bueno, es hora de irme – terminó por decir con la sonrisa de alguien quien había cumplido con su deber de echarle más leña al fuego y lograr inquietar a Yuki Eiri por completo.

- Espera… - dijo Yuki repentinamente. La mujer sonrió sin que pudiese verla.

- ¿Si? ¿Necesita algo más sensei?

- No me vengas con formalidades ahora. Dime, quiero saber como puedo hacerlo…

- ¿Hacer qué? – dijo la mujer para torturarlo un poco más.

- Hacer eso… ¡no seas odiosa! ¡Acabas de decirlo!

- Si no me lo dices con todas sus letras no entenderé que deseas.

- ¡QUIERO SABER COMO ENAMORAR A ESE TONTO DE SHUICHI DE NUEVO! – gritó, olvidando por completo que el pelirosa se encontraba en la ducha y bien podría haberlo escuchado. Pero, al darse cuenta lo que acababa de decir, un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Yuki enfadado, evitó la mirada de aquella mujer e intentó retomar su pose anterior. Aunque era demasiado tarde, solo esperaba que Shuichi no hubiese escuchado aquellos gritos, ahí sí que preferiría que la tierra lo tragase vivo.

- Ah… era eso.

- Si no fueses mujer te golpearía – dijo el rubio cruzado de brazos.

- No te enfades, solo quiero ayudarte… bueno creo que podrías empezar con…

Para su suerte, Shuichi no había escuchado sus gritos. El chico se encontraba en la ducha y el sonido del agua ahogaba por completo todo ruido proveniente del exterior. Ahí a solas, los recuerdos de la noche anterior se le vinieron a la cabeza. Sentía miedo, un miedo muy intenso, su cuerpo parecía haber actuado solo, ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento se había acercado y estirado su brazo. Pensar en eso no le hacía nada bien, la angustia empezaba a invadirlo nuevamente, una maldita y cruel angustia. Shuichi cerró la llave de la ducha y buscó la toalla. Debía contenerse lo más que pudiese y ser paciente, sabía que todo saldría bien si no se dejaba arrastrar por esos retazos de emociones desconocidas que lo atormentaban de vez en cuando. Y una vez seco, con ropa limpia puesta y su cabello mejor peinado que el día anterior, salió del baño con la intención de llevar con calma las cosas. Al menos ese era el plan. Pero, apenas puso un pie en la sala se encontró con la mirada fija de Yuki, que por la expresión que tenía, lo había estado esperando. Shuichi miró a ambos lados buscando a la mujer de antes, pero al parecer ya se había marchado. El escritor se acercó hacia él y Shuichi por instinto retrocedió hasta quedar pegado a la pared. El poco valor que había reunido no era suficiente para verlo a la cara después de lo de anoche, sabía que Yuki no tenía la culpa de eso, pero temía hacer o decir alguna tontería y que él lo malinterpretase. Si bien estaba dispuesto a una tregua, no quería ni siquiera pensar en el tema amoroso, aunque la presencia de Yuki y su constante mirada, hacían que ese corazón traidor empezara a acelerarse sin que pudiese evitarlo. – ansiedad, es solo eso. Ansiedad por recuperar mis recuerdos – se repitió Shuichi, pero esto solo hizo que se pegara más a la pared al punto de desear fundirse en ella y desaparecer.

- Shuichi… - pronunció lentamente Yuki, haciendo que el joven se estremeciese y su corazón saltase sin comprender la razón.

- ¿Qué? ¿Sucedió algo? – dijo con voz baja.

- Vamos a salir hoy. Sé que debes estar frustrado por no haber conseguido nada ayer y quieres volver a recorrer las calles. Iremos en el auto y nos detendremos donde desees, te llevaré a cualquier lugar que me pidas.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué eres tan amable de repente? – fue lo único que pudo decirle.

- Solo quiero que recuperes la memoria. Tengo cierto tiempo libre, es bueno que salgas y no estés todo el día encerrado aquí – dijo Yuki manteniendo el tono de voz más agradable que podía, el que generalmente usaba para engatusar a sus lectoras y vender más copias de sus novelas. Pero, al parecer Shuichi no creía absolutamente en aquella "fingida bondad". Sin embargo, Yuki no estaba dispuesto a rendirse fácilmente.

- Quiero ir solo…

- Yo te llevaré.

- No… yo deseo salir solo.

- Prometí que te cuidaría, además podría pasarte lo de ayer y…

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ayer? ¿Es el desmayo no?

- Sí, el desmayo… - dijo Yuki secamente, dándose cuenta que Shuichi no recordaba el casi secuestro que había sufrido. Por el momento era mejor así. – Por eso debo ir contigo, estás débil aun y no puedes andar solo por las calles – terminó por decir.

- Bueno… creo que tienes razón.

- ¿Iremos juntos entonces?

- Sí.

Yuki fue a cambiarse de ropa mientras Shuichi desayunaba en la cocina. El rubio entró a la habitación donde su amante dormía, ya que, la ropa de ambos estaba ahí y mientras no entrase cuando Shuichi se encontrara ahí, estaba bien. Al menos era lo que el pelirosa le había dado a entender. Una vez a solas, Yuki se acercó a la cama que compartía con él hace menos de dos semanas y aquel malestar en el pecho volvió a aparecer. Lo único que hizo fue recostarse en la parte izquierda y quedarse así por unos minutos, observando fijamente el lugar en donde Shuichi solía dormir. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo abrazado cuando él se lo pedía, solo podía sentir, si cerraba los ojos, el cuerpo tibio de Shuichi buscándolo. Yuki tuvo la horrible sensación de que Shuichi estaba muriendo dentro de su propio cuerpo, su esencia estaba desapareciendo y eso realmente lo aterraba.

- No quiero volver a estar solo de nuevo… ¿entiendes eso? – fue lo único que Yuki pronunció en voz baja. Se llevó una mano al pecho para controlar ese molesto dolor y se levantó para buscar su ropa y encontrarse con aquel chico que tanto amaba, tanto que jamás se lo dijo apropiadamente. Yuki se sintió como un idiota, se lo tenía bien merecido por haber actuado muchas veces como una bestia, y por haber sido siempre la razón de que Shuichi llorase constantemente.

Después de media hora ambos se encontraban en el auto. Yuki estaba al volante con una expresión seria, sin ganas de iniciar una conversación y Shuichi, se encontraba escuchando música en el Mp3. Había aceptado aquella especie de terapia y escuchar las canciones de Bad Luck para al menos, empezar a familiarizarse con ellas. Pero, la macabra expresión de Yuki se debía a que el lugar a donde se dirigían no le agradaba del todo. Aunque hubiese sido peor si Shuichi hubiese pedido ir a visitar a ese loco del conejo rosado, pensando así, era mil veces mejor buscar a Hiro para que se distrajese un rato. Y cuando llegaron a su casa, Hiro que los había visto acercarse por la ventana, los recibió con una cara de sorpresa. No esperaba verlos tan pronto y menos después del gran descuido de Yuki en el día anterior. Su mirada no cambió en absoluto al ver bajar al rubio del auto, pero avanzó para abrazar a su amigo y preguntarle si todo estaba bien.

- Descuida, aparte de ese desmayo no ha pasado otra cosa – dijo Shuichi tranquilamente.

- ¿Desmayo? – Hiro no entendió de que hablaba.

- Bueno, regreso en una hora a buscarte – dijo de repente Yuki sin más y subió al auto. Hiro solo lo observó en silencio, comprendiendo que no le había contado lo que había sucedido en verdad. Al principio pensó que Yuki solo se protegía a sí mismo, ya que si Shuichi se enteraba de ello podría detestarlo más, pero, luego al ver el auto alejándose rápidamente, recordó sus palabras y la expresión de desesperación que había tenido cuando encontró al pelirosa inconsciente. Esto podría ser un punto a favor o en contra, depende como se lo contasen a Shuichi. Tuvo la tentación de contarle su propia versión para alejarlo de Yuki de una vez, pero se mordió los labios e hizo entrar a su amigo a la casa.

Ambos charlaron de cosas sin importancia, parecía una visita más del cantante. El ambiente estaba animado y Hiro sintió que el antiguo Shuichi se encontraba con él. No quería presionarlo a recordar, si lo forzaba podría entrar en caos y las cosas serían peor, así que solo le mostró unas fotos de las giras realizadas con la banda y también fotos de cuando estaban en la escuela. Hiro deseaba mucho que Shuichi volviese a ser el mismo de antes, al verlo comer pizza y beber refresco, se sintió mal al recordar que parte de la culpa era suya. Yuki y él compartían esa maldita culpa con un cincuenta por ciento cada uno, pero, siendo su mejor amigo, sentía que el cien por ciento por completo caía sobre sus hombros. Hiro se acercó a él y acarició sus cabellos, despeinándolo, para luego jalar suavemente sus mejillas como solía hacerlo.

- ¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien? – preguntó.

- Sí, gracias por todo – dijo Shuichi sonriendo por primera vez desde que llegó.

- Puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras. Quisiera también, que te llevaras este álbum de fotos de la banda y los últimos Cds que tenemos.

- Aun me es difícil creer que esta persona sea yo – dijo el chico señalando a su otro "yo" en una foto, donde abrazaba a Hiro y a ese otro chico llamado Suguro, al finalizar una presentación.

- Pronto iremos a la compañía, es importante que regreses y recorras los alrededores. Estoy seguro que te hará muy bien. Pero, hoy no te esfuerces demasiado ¿vale? Disfruta el día.

- Hiro-san…

- Dime.

- ¿Por qué en ninguna de estas fotos aparece ese hombre?

- Pues… - Hiro no supo que decirle. Yuki Eiri brillaba por su ausencia y notó como la expresión de su amigo cambiaba totalmente.

- ¿Hiro-san?

- Ven aquí… - dijo y lo abrazó suavemente – Escucha… sé que no lo parece, pero él te ama. Quisiera tanto que vivieras conmigo, pero, aunque no lo quieras aceptar, debes permanecer con él. Yuki Eiri es tu gran amor, date la oportunidad de conocerlo.

- Pero…

- Si te hace daño lo mataré. Siempre vas a tenerme a tu lado. Quisiera ser la persona que pudiese devolverte los recuerdos, por desgracia es ese escritor que tanto temes quien lo hará.

- Eso no puede ser, Yuki es…

- Yuki te buscó desesperadamente ayer ¿has olvidado todo? Un hombre quiso secuestrarte y te drogó en su ausencia. No sé como pasó, pero puedo imaginar la desesperación que tuvo al no encontrarte donde te dejó. Si bien fuimos Suguro y yo quienes te hallamos primero, la expresión aterrada de ese hombre me lo dijo todo. No lo quise ver, deseé llevarte conmigo… pero, ya no intentaré hacerlo más.

- No comprendo ¿alguien quiso secuestrarme? – dijo asustado Shuichi.

- Tranquilo, todo está bien ahora. Solo no olvides lo que te dije… ¡y bueno!, ¡no seguiré dándole más puntos a favor a ese cabeza dura! – dijo Hiro sonriendo y levantándose del suelo para ir por más refrescos.

Shuichi se quedó en silencio. Ahora todo encajaba. En esos momentos se le vino a la mente la caja de bento con las bolas de arroz y la solitaria silueta de Yuki en la oscuridad.

Y así permaneció hasta que Yuki vino a buscarlo y se despidió de su amigo.

- ¿A dónde deseas ir ahora? – preguntó Yuki una vez en el auto.

- A donde quieras – respondió mecánicamente.

- ¿Estás seguro?, ¿no quisieras ir a algún lugar en especial?

- Bueno yo… - dijo Shuichi recordando las palabras de Hiro sobre darse la oportunidad de conocer a Yuki – Llévame a un lugar especial para ti, un lugar que te guste… no tiene que ser precisamente uno a donde me hallas llevado. Solo quisiera… conocerlo ¿está bien?

- Claro – respondió Yuki un poco sorprendido. No preguntó más, no tenía la menor idea de lo que habría hablado con Hiro, pero al parecer algo había sucedido para que Shuichi le pidiera eso.

Yuki se detuvo después de un rato frente a un enorme edificio. Una torre mejor dicho, que parecía llegar hasta el mismo cielo y desde donde, la vista era sorprendente. No había estado ahí hace mucho tiempo, pero era uno de los lugares que más le gustaba y al que jamás había ido con Shuichi. Pensó que le gustaría y por eso le indicó que bajase del auto para entrar al lugar. El pelirosa se quedó admirado ante la famosa torre de Tokio, y no dudó de seguir al rubio hacia los elevadores, ansioso por estar ya en la cima y contemplar la ciudad desde ahí. La subida fue muy tranquila y silenciosa, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, el chico corrió para asomarse por el mirador y sonreír por la emoción que lo embargaba. Yuki lo siguió lentamente, no había mucha gente por los alrededores y por ello no le obligó a esconderse detrás de la conocida gorra y los lentes oscuros. Ese lugar le traía viejos recuerdos, y lamentaba no haber llevado a Shuichi antes, pero algo le decía que su reacción no hubiese sido tan diferente a la de ahora. El chico se veía muy animado y esto le bastaba para sentirse mejor.

Sin embargo, después de un rato al acercarse a Shuichi, Yuki notó que unas lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Preocupado y rompiendo el trato de "respetar el espacio personal", sujetó su mano para aferrarla contra la suya, haciendo que Shuichi lo voltease a ver.

- ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme esto a mi? – dijo de repente llevándose la mano libre a los ojos y empezar a frotárselos nerviosamente hasta dejarlos rojos.

- Todo estará bien…

- ¡No es verdad! ¿¡Cuánto tiempo tendré que estar así! ¿¡Cuánto! ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO! ¡SIENTO QUE VOY A ENLOQUECER! – gritó Shuichi liberándose bruscamente del agarre y empezando a alejarse hasta los elevadores.

- Espera, tranquilízate – intentó calmarlo Yuki pero parecía que sus palabras no llegaban hasta él.

- ¡Ya déjame solo! ¡Haces que me sienta extraño cada vez que tus ojos me miran de esa manera! Es… confuso y triste, el sentimiento que me produce…

Y cuando el elevador abrió sus puertas, Shuichi entró rápidamente y apretó los botones torpemente, deseando liberarse de la presencia del rubio al menos por algunos minutos. Pero, Yuki lo alcanzó y detuvo las puertas antes que se cerrasen, entrando con él y viéndolo fijamente.

- Sonará ridículo y sentimental… pero este es mi verdadero "lugar especial".

- No te entiendo…

Shuichi no pudo terminar la frase porque en esos momentos, Yuki se acercó a él y lo aferró entre sus brazos. La sensación era tan diferente a cuando Hiro lo hizo. Shuichi lo percibió inmediatamente pero junto a ella, un miedo muy intenso apareció. Quiso alejarse, pero se sintió débil, intentó gritarle, pero su cuerpo no obedecía a sus órdenes y más, cuando Yuki lo besó inesperadamente. Su corazón lo dominó por completo, y antes de llegar al primer piso, en ese trayecto de la bajada, se vio a sí mismo estirar sus brazos y pasarlos por su cuello, apretar su camisa hasta dejarla completamente arrugada y perderse en un segundo beso que contenía tanta pasión como desesperación al mismo tiempo.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

Shuichi se encontraba encogido en un rincón del sofá, hace horas que se encontraba en posición fetal, abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo el rostro entre sus temblorosas piernas. Hace dos días que no le dirigía palabra alguna al rubio y se negaba por completo a probar bocado, si continuaba así se debilitaría mucho y no ayudaría en nada a su recuperación. Shuichi simplemente parecía muerto en vida, sin desear hablar con ninguno de sus amigos quienes habían insistido en verlo muchas veces aprovechando el permiso de Yuki. Pero, ni siquiera cuando el escritor le dejó la puerta abierta indicándole que podía salir a tomar aire, se había inmutado siquiera. El cuerpo de Shuichi parecía haberse congelado en el tiempo, pero su mente, sí que estaba en un completo caos. Hace dos días que había estado pensando en muchas cosas, demasiadas en realidad, tantas que hasta la necesidad de comer o dormir se habían alejado por completo. Yuki ya no sabía que hacer, había creído equivocadamente que después de aquel beso al menos la relación entre ambos mejoraría, pero, parecía como si hubiesen regresado al punto de partida y esto lo agotaba por completo. Mientras Shuichi permanecía en el sofá como si fuese una estatua, él se encontraba en su estudio, quemándose el cerebro para empezar con la nueva novela que debía de entregar antes de fin de mes. Por algunos minutos pudo concentrarse y escribir un par de líneas, pero en eso, descargó un golpe sobre el teclado y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza para intentar tranquilizarse un poco. Si no avanzaba con la novela, el plazo de entrega lo devoraría y esto arruinaría su imagen profesional. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?, la persona que amaba estaba muriéndose por dentro y por fuera, y él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Se sentía impotente y todos los esfuerzos realizados no habían servido en absoluto. Yuki respiró profunda y pausadamente, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos y enfocarse al menos por un par de horas, a su trabajo. Sin embargo, cada vez que acerca las manos al teclado de la computadora, estas empezaban a temblar tanto que le era imposible escribir bien las palabras.

- Demonios – dijo Yuki con voz ahogada.

Eran las tres de la mañana y no había escrito ni siquiera una hoja. Cansado por todo eso, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un café bien cargado. Debía avanzar por lo menos cincuenta hojas aquella noche, y estaba confiado que lo lograría después de relajarse un poco. Preocupándose no lograría absolutamente nada. Pero, cuando paso por la sala no pudo ver la silueta de Shuichi recostado sobre el sofá. Pensó que se había ido a la habitación, pero al buscarlo no lo encontró por ningún lado. La poca calma se le esfumó por completo al entrar la desesperación en él. Empezó a azotar las puertas y a abrirlas nuevamente para inspeccionar mejor los cuartos y el baño. No sabía en qué momento Shuichi se le habría escapado, no había escuchado absolutamente nada. Yuki rápidamente cogió las llaves del auto y bajó por el ascensor hasta llegar a la recepción, pero, nadie lo había visto. Al parecer se había escabullido en el cambio de turno del guardia. Yuki no preguntó más, en esos momentos corrió hasta el estacionamiento y entró al auto con el corazón latiéndole a mil y con los nervios a punto de destruirlo por completo.

- ¿¡Por qué me haces esto Shuichi!? ¿¡Por qué!? – iba diciendo Yuki mientras manejaba nerviosamente por la autopista a una velocidad superior a la permitida.

Y cuando llegó a casa de Hiro su ansiedad se multiplicó. Había creído que su amante buscaría refugio en casa de su amigo, pero, se había equivocado. Hiro hizo un par de llamadas para avisarles a los demás de que estuvieran pendientes por si el pelirosa aparecía por ahí y luego de eso, salió junto a Yuki para buscar su motocicleta y tomar rumbos distintos para recorrer mejor las calles.

- ¡Juro que te mataré yo mismo!, ¡esto es demasiado! ¡No soy tu maldita niñera! – iba gritando Yuki por el camino. Pero, esto no ayudaba en nada para que se tranquilizara. No podía entender como un chico en la condición de Shuichi había caminando tanto en menos de dos horas. Solo le había quitado la vista por ese tiempo, ¡solo por esas horas!, ¡no era su culpa!, ¡estaba al borde del colapso y si no lo encontraba antes de la medianoche sufriría un ataque! – No, esta vez no tendré piedad… no puede andar por ahí como si nada, le diré las cosas en su cara para que aprenda – terminó por decir Yuki frunciendo el ceño.

Y, en todo ese tiempo que estuvo dando vueltas por las calles del vecindario y recorriendo algunas de la ciudad, Yuki no recibió ni una sola llamada de Hiro. Eso indicaba que aun no lo había encontrado. Pero, confiaba en que alguien más lo hiciera, todos ya estaban al tanto del asunto y en esos momentos deberían encontrarse buscando también. Sus amigos se habían divido en grupos de dos. K había ido a la parte norte de la ciudad junto a Suguro, Ryuichi insistió en ayudar y se fue al sur, iba a salir con Tohma pero él insistió en hacerlo solo para abarcar mas calles. Por medio del teléfono supieron que Hiro se encontraba en la zona oeste y Yuki en el este, así que alguien tendría que toparse con el chico tarde o temprano.

Y en cierta parte de la ciudad, Shuichi se encontraba sentado sobre un pequeño muro, contemplando las aguas calmadas del río que corría debajo de sus pies. No sabía que lo había llevado a salir de casa del escritor, tomar el primer taxi que pasó y bajarse en una calle desconocida. Todo estaba demasiado silencioso y no podía ver ninguna persona por los alrededores. Pero, eso no le importaba demasiado, si se aburría podía regresar hasta la avenida principal y tomar otro taxi de regreso, aunque no tenía la menor intención de hacer eso. - ¿Qué es lo que me sucede?, ¿estaré enfermo acaso? Tal vez… quizás solo fue la emoción del momento. Pero, mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo, con solo recordar ese beso mi piel se eriza y mi corazón se acelera. Dios, sí que necesito ayuda… quisiera recordar un poco, solo un poco de mi vida – dijo Shuichi mirando el cielo nocturno repleto de estrellas. El chico empezaba a congelarse por el viento frío y se abrazó a sí mismo, pero, nada de lo que hiciera podía darle esa calidez que sintió cuando Yuki lo aferró entre sus brazos.

- Es como si solo él pudiese confortarme… como si necesitara de su presencia para estar bien… realmente debo estar demente.

Shuichi no estaba consciente de lo tarde que era. El reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana y sentía como su estómago rugía. Le era imposible regresar al departamento, y aun quisiera comer algo a esa hora todas las tiendas estaban cerradas. Suponía que no moriría por no comer dos días, pero, pronto llegó su respuesta al sentir unos horribles mareos que hicieron que su visión se volviese borrosa. Shuichi respiró profundamente, para que pasara pronto aquella sensación, pero en eso, sin tener tiempo de reaccionar o sujetarse, alguien se acercó rápidamente por su espalda y de un empujón lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer a las heladas aguas del río.

Shuichi no pudo distinguir el rostro de su atacante, solo vio una figura oscura alejarse rápidamente y escuchó el sonido de un auto, antes de hundirse en el agua. El pelirosa no podía respirar, empezaba a ahogarse al tener todo el cuerpo congelado, sus movimientos no lograban que sacase la cabeza del agua, el río era mucho más profundo de lo que creía y la corriente lo arrastró un buen trecho. Sin embargo, antes de perder por completo la consciencia sintió unas manos sujetándolo fuertemente y jalándolo hacia la orilla. Y, cuando se encontró a salvo en tierra firme, empezó a toser tanto hasta escupir toda el agua que se había tragado. Shuichi temblaba horriblemente y los pulmones le dolían, quizás por el frío o por la falta de oxígeno. Cuando pudo enfocar bien la visión se dio cuenta que un hombre se encontraba parado junto a él mientras sostenía un teléfono. Era un policía que había sido testigo de la escena y se había arriesgado para poder salvarlo de las aguas, en esos momentos el hombre lo miraba preocupado mientras se comunicaba con la estación principal.

- Esos desgraciados, de seguro trataron de robarte y al darse cuenta que no tenías nada, te empujaron – dijo el policía una vez que cortó la llamada.

- ¿Delincuentes? – preguntó Shuichi mientras se reponía lentamente.

- No deberías estar a estas horas por este barrio, es muy peligroso. Toma, esto te calentará un poco mientras vienen por ti – le dijo entregándole su abrigo.

- Muchas gracias – respondió Shuichi temblando y aun en shock por lo que había sucedido.

- Tu amigo vendrá por ti, al parecer llamó a la estación. No tardará, me informaron que está muy cerca de aquí.

- Hiro… - fue el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente.

- Pues no, mi superior mencionó el nombre de Yuki Eiri. ¿Acaso ese no es el novelista que…? – pero Shuichi no escuchó nada más. Sus escalofríos aumentaron al saber que Yuki lo había estado buscando con desesperación, de seguro estaría enfadado con él, tal vez lo echaría de su departamento. Miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza, sabía que había hecho algo malo, pero jamás pensó que casi moriría ahogado en un río. En verdad, las cosas se le habían salido de control y estaba dispuesto a escuchar las maldiciones de aquel escritor, esta vez se las merecía. No obstante, apenas Yuki llegó ignoró por completo al policía y se lanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza. - Sube al auto – le dijo con voz baja y Shuichi lo obedeció sin decir nada. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de la expresión preocupada de Yuki. Casi podía jurar que sus ojos hacían todo lo posible para no soltar aquellas lágrimas que tanto odiaba. Una vez que Yuki hubiese hablado con el policía, regresó al auto y se alejaron del lugar en completo silencio. Yuki hizo un par de llamadas para que los demás detuvieran la búsqueda y regresaran a sus casas, no dijo nada acerca de la caída de Shuichi al río ya que, de lo contrario tendría a medio mundo pateando la puerta de su departamento. Shuichi lo observaba en silencio, a simple vista se veía normal, pero observándolo bien, podía ver que sus manos temblaban mientras sujetaba el volante. - Lo siento… no fue mi intención… - intentó disculparse Shuichi, pero Yuki ni siquiera lo miró.

Y cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, Yuki no parecía tener la menor intención de bajar del auto. Apretaba las manos, intentando contenerse, pero no pudo más y girándose hacia Shuichi lo abofeteó tan fuerte que la mejilla del chico le quedó ardiendo por largos minutos. Shuichi se quedó en shock, nunca se imaginó que Yuki fuera a golpearlo de esa manera, pero, cuando abrió los labios para decirle algo, se dio cuenta que Yuki estaba apoyado contra el volante y algunas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

- ¿Tanto me desprecias como para poner tu vida en peligro?

- Yo…

- ¿¡ACASO TANTO ME ODIAS PARA HACER ESTO!? – gritó Yuki con todas sus fuerzas.

- Yuki…

- ¿¡TIENES IDEA LO PREOCUPADO QUE ESTABA!? ¿¡ACASO PUEDES ENTENDER LA SITUACIÓN!?

- Lo siento…

- ¡Bien! ¡Ya me cansé!, ¡me rindo!

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿A dónde quieres mudarte?, ¿con Hiro?, ¿con Sakuma? Tienes hasta mañana para elegir. Yo te llevaré a donde quieras.

- No tienes que hacer eso.

- Ya está decidido, además ya comprendí claramente que me odias y jamás podrás perdonarme.

- ¿Perdonarte? No puedo recordar nada… ¡nada!, no entiendo porque te disculpas.

- ¡Es mi culpa, por mi culpa has perdido la memoria! ¡Y, no pienso estar frente a ti cuando la recuperes y recuerdes cuan desgraciado he sido contigo! – dijo Yuki abriendo la puerta del auto y bajando rápidamente. Shuichi se quedó solo, el escritor lo estaba liberando… como había deseado desde que lo conoció en el hospital. Pero, ¿por qué no podía dejar de llorar?, su corazón parecía incendiarse dentro de su pecho, no podía explicar el dolor que sentía. Solo se llevó ambas manos a la cara hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de caer después de largos minutos.

Shuichi cerró la puerta del auto y se recostó sobre los asientos delanteros. La calefacción lo mantenía caliente, pero, el frío que sentía por dentro no se le pasaba con nada.

El frío de la soledad…

El frío del olvido…

Su corazón estaba muriendo…

Y en medio de la pesadilla que tuvo cuando se quedó profundamente dormido. Unas palabras se escaparon de sus labios: _Ayúdame Yuki… sálvame de este infierno, por favor… _

Continuará… 


	7. Chapter 7

_Alguien está llamándome… _

_Puedo escuchar aquella voz claramente, retumbando en mis oídos está… _

_Mi alma se estremece, la felicidad y la tristeza se mesclan…_

_¿Qué es esta sensación?_

_Podría ser…_

_¿Felicidad?_

_¿Amor?_

_¿Odio?_

_¿O la más profunda depresión?_

_La melodía de su voz es ahogada por el silencio repentino…_

Shuichi abrió los ojos al sentir una cálida mano sobre su hombro, moviéndolo suavemente pero con la suficiente fuerza como para despertarlo. Se sintió confundido por algunos segundos, pero, al levantarse y llevarse ambas manos al rostro en un afán por recuperar la consciencia por completo, se encontró cara a cara con Yuki Eiri, quien simplemente lo miraba con una expresión muerta. El escritor tenía grandes ojeras que marcaban su hermoso rostro, no había podido dormir en toda la noche y mucho menos, avanzar con su novela. Shuichi se dio cuenta en esos segundos, que se había quedado dormido en el auto, y a pesar de la comodidad de sus asientos de cuero, sentía que la espalda le reclamaba por la mala posición al recostarse durante tantas horas. Yuki estaba ahí, él lo había estado llamando para despertarlo, y estando consciente de todas las cosas, Shuichi sabía muy bien a que se debía la expresión triste que tenía en el rostro el escritor. Por un momento, pensó en rogarle, suplicarle porque lo perdonase y le diese una última oportunidad. Algo dentro de él se lo imploraba, alguien en su interior se encontraba sollozando, susurrándole al oído entre gemidos de dolor que hiciese todo lo posible para quedarse al lado de Yuki, pero, Shuichi no podía entender aquel mensaje. El joven de cabellos rosa salió del auto en esos momentos cortando toda conexión con la mirada de Yuki, entre los gritos que escuchaba en su interior, su corazón palpitante y sus temblorosas manos, no pudo ser capaz de decir palabra alguna. Solo sabía que no quería marcharse, pero, si el rubio había decidido que lo mejor sería que se fuera, nada podría hacer al respecto. Shuichi no estaba nada contento con su decisión, el pasar a manos de otras personas estando en el proceso de conocer a una; a la más importante e inquietante de todas, no lo animaba en absoluto. Sabía que debía permanecer con ese rubio con mirada de sicario, pero, su "yo" actual, estaba muy lejos de ser lo que había sido en el pasado.

Shuichi no dijo absolutamente nada. A pesar de los ruegos de aquel "yo", que estaba atrapado en su interior, no se inmutó siquiera. Yuki pudo notar esta fría actitud y comprendiendo que aquella persona que estaba a su lado no era de quien se enamoró, no le quedaba más de otra que llevarlo con alguno de sus amigos. Esto no le era nada fácil, se esforzó mucho para mantener su mirada tranquila, sus palabras suaves y su respiración al ritmo normal, mientras llevaba a Shuichi a desayunar al departamento y le ayudaba a guardar su ropa en una maleta grande. Había llamado a Hiro para que estuviese preparado para recibirlo. Hiro, por su lado, se había quedado sorprendido después de la llamada telefónica, había aceptado de buena gana quedarse con Shuichi, pero, temía por el futuro de la banda, todo se vendría abajo si Shuichi no recuperaba la memoria, y el único que podía hacerlo era Yuki Eiri. Hiro supuso que un par de días sería suficiente, luego haría que volviese como sea, hasta que se dio cuenta, que si Shuichi salía de aquel departamento, jamás regresaría con el escritor y sus recuerdos podrían quedarse perdidos para siempre. Por ello, una hora después, cuando Yuki se disponía a salir con Shuichi hacia la casa de Hiro y se encontraban en la entrada principal, llegó el joven de cabellos castaños en su moto. Yuki se adelantó con una mirada molesta, pensaba que Hiro había ido solo para ver su derrota y molestarlo, pero, se sorprendió mucho cuando el joven se quitó el casco de protección y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- Lo siento, he venido para avisarte en persona, que no puedo llevarme a Shuichi porque Ayaka pasará algunos días conmigo. Puedes llamarla si quieres, ella no está dispuesta a ver a Shuichi bajo el mismo techo después de todo lo que paso entre ustedes tres.

- Se que no es más que una tonta excusa, y no necesito llamar a esa niña loca, porque sé que entre ustedes dos han armado todo este plan – dijo Yuki tranquilamente – mi pregunta sería ¿por qué?, pensé que estarías feliz de que Shuichi se liberara de mis garras ¿no?

- Lo hago por él, no por ti… puedes abandonarlo en un hotel o dejarlo en una esquina, pero déjame decirte, que ni yo, ni nadie de la compañía va a aceptar quedarse con él.

- ¡Já! Que buenos amigos se consiguió este tonto…

- Escúchame bien idiota – dijo Hiro acercándose lo suficiente para que Yuki viese sus ojos amenazantes y que Shuichi no pudiese escuchar su conversación - ¿¡No eras tú el que no quería soltarlo!?, ¿¡no fuiste tú el que dijo que hasta la peor bestia tiene un corazón!? ¿¡Ahora piensas deshacerte de él así de fácil!? No jodas Yuki Eiri, él es tu responsabilidad, la culpa no fue solo mía, lo que ocasiono que ese tonto se fuera a vagar deprimido por las calles y lo golpearan ¡no fue culpa mía!, ¡se fue porque la persona que más amaba en todo este puto mundo no se acordó de él!, ¿¡tanto te costaba darle un minuto de tu atención!? Si pudiera hacer que recuperase sus recuerdos lo haría… si fuese yo el elegido, lo haría sin dudarlo.

- Él me odia… eso lo sabes. Se escapó porque no soporta verme – dijo Eiri con voz débil.

- ¿No te das cuenta? Él no estaba huyendo de ti, estaba escapando aterrado de sus propios sentimientos.

- No sé que hacer con él.

- Pues, ese ya es tu problema. Yo me largo… - dijo Hiro colocándose el casco y acomodándose sobre la moto.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya te dije que él no quiere estar conmigo! – dijo esto último tan alto que Shuichi lo escuchó y clavó su mirada a la espalda de Yuki, que se arrepentía de haber gritado.

- ¡Oye tú!, ¿¡le has dicho a este idiota que quieres irte conmigo!? ¿¡Se lo has dicho ahora!? – le gritó Hiro a Shuichi.

- Pues yo…

- ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres Shuichi!? ¡Soy tu mejor amigo, sabes que siempre te apoyaré!

- No sé lo que deseo…

- ¡Vamos! ¡Díselo a este cabeza dura! ¡Yo sé que lo sabes!

Shuichi se quedó en silencio por largos segundos, mantenía aferrada la maleta entre sus manos y desviaba la mirada al suelo. ¿Qué es lo que deseaba?, esa pregunta retumbó como eco en su memoria vacía. Aunque, ahora viéndolo bien, su memoria no estaba tan vacía como cuando despertó en el hospital, poco a poco había recolectado recuerdos nuevos, rostros y voces nuevas, aunque conocidas por su antiguo "yo", había redescubierto algunas cosas, y si bien, su habilidad para el canto no había regresado, parecía que sus sentimientos por aquel hombre que lo miraba ansioso de su respuesta, eran más fuertes de lo que se imaginó. Shuichi estaba asustado, aun no se sentía preparado para asumir esa relación, pero, decidió escuchar a aquella voz interna, tal vez, las cosas estarían bien, si no se arriesgaba jamás descubriría lo que se encontraba más allá de aquellos sentimientos. Y, a pesar del temblor en sus labios, pudo decir claramente…

- Quiero quedarme con él…

- ¿Estas seguro de eso? – preguntó Yuki con voz seria.

- Sí, por favor, permite que me quede algunos días más contigo. Prometo que no seré más una carga.

- Listo, ya todo esta dicho… ¡nos vemos Shu-chan!, ¡recupérate pronto para que puedas ir a la compañía! – gritó Hiro antes de marcharse, satisfecho por haber logrado que esos cabezas duras firmasen una tregua y estuvieran dispuestos a soportarse al menos una semana más.

Ambos se quedaron parados en la calle una vez que Hiro se marchase. Yuki aun tenía las llaves del auto en la mano derecha y Shuichi se encontraba sosteniendo aquella maleta, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer o decir. Sin embargo, Yuki estaba aliviado, se sentía mejor después de haber escuchado aquellas palabras de su boca, deseaba acercarse a él y aferrarlo entre sus brazos. Pero, no lo hizo, solo le acarició la cabeza toscamente. Shuichi no pudo evitar sonreír a sus espaldas, su "yo" interno se encontraba feliz, y por el momento esto era suficiente. El pelirosa pensó que regresarían al departamento, pero vio que Yuki había entrado a hablar con el guardián y después volvió a recoger su maleta, la cual fue dejada en la portería del edificio. Yuki regresó a su lado con las llaves del auto en la mano y le indicó con la mirada que subiese al vehículo. Shuichi hizo lo que le mandó, y una vez dentro, el escritor le dijo que irían a cenar fuera, con todo lo sucedido en el día, ninguno había probado bocado alguno y podía escuchar los gruñidos en el estómago del cantante a kilómetros.

La atmosfera era más agradable dentro del auto. Yuki puso música y parecía como si nada hubiese sucedido. Shuichi se encontraba algo nervioso, aun no sabía en que términos iban a quedar ellos, supuestamente eran pareja pero por el momento le era imposible pensar en esas cosas, sentía que la compañía de Yuki era suficiente y no le pediría absolutamente nada más, solo quería permanecer a su lado para conocerlo en verdad, poco a poco, quería atravesar ese muro que Yuki siempre ponía a su alrededor, pero, que jamás había sido lo suficientemente denso para evitar que Shuichi intentara cruzarlo y tal vez, solo él podría llegar a hacerlo. Yuki lo llevó a un conocido restaurante que quedaba en una calle muy bonita y llena de comercios. Shuichi se apenó al no estar vestido adecuadamente y antes de sentarse se dirigió a los servicios para lavarse la cara y ordenar un poco su cabello. Mientras tanto, Yuki lo esperaba en la entrada e iba hablando con la anfitriona para que les dieran una mesa privada, alejada de todos.

Pero, al salir de los servicios, Shuichi estaba de camino a reunirse con Yuki cuando en eso, un joven de su misma altura y físico pasó muy cerca de él. Lo suficientemente cerca como para apreciar que llevaba su mismo corte y quizás tendría su misma edad, en eso, unos mareos muy fuertes se apoderaran de él. Shuichi se apoyó contra la pared respirando entrecortadamente, no sabía quien era ese chico, pero el pecho se le contrajo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se dejó caer el suelo al sentir como unos recuerdos, unas imágenes de Yuki junto a ese chico aparecían en su memoria. Su visión desde un puente, el aire fresco de la noche, y a ese muchachito sujeto del brazo del rubio mientras le sonreía, hicieron que las lágrimas aumentasen, tanto que la cabeza le empezó a palpitar salvajemente y se desmayó en medio del corredor, ante la vista de las camareras y algunas personas que empezaron a acercarse al ver lo que había sucedido.

Continuará…


End file.
